People can Change
by Barreleye
Summary: Finally Peeta is on college. Away from his Mother and his bullys in High School. But the world is sometimes so little so his Mother is gone but the bullys are back. But soon Peeta finds out that People can Change. Twice...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys so this is my first FanFiction so please be nice to if there are any mistakes. English is not my first language so I'm sure there will be grammar mistakes. If there are to many please tell me. And yeah hope you enjoy it and I'm begin for reviews. **

People can change

Ch. 1

I looked out of the window of the car. My Dad was driven very fast so I can't see anything. I remembered the days with me and my Dad when everything was perfect in my life. When my Dad and I were driven every week to different places just for fun and had a great time together just the two of us. But some day my Parents decided to buy a bakery in our city.

So we moved away from our old house to the bakery. I hated the apartment over the bakery. It was very little and my room was so tiny that when I made three steps I was on the other side of the room. But I'm glad that I didn't have to share my room with one of my brothers and that was the only good thing about the apartment. My old house was just perfect we had a big garden, a pool and I had a very big room.

I smiled into myself when I was thinking back at my old home and my old friend Delly. She was my best friend since we were kids and she knows everything about me. I mean everything she was the first person that I told that I was gay.  
It feels like yesterday when I was walking over to Delly's house and knocked at the front door. It was only 8 AM so she looks very funny when she opens the door without her hair done. Under her big brown eyes were huge dark shadows so that means she was sleeping. But she smiled to me like every day to everyone.

"Hey Peet you know I love you but it's only 8 AM and it's Sunday" she gives me a warm smile before she continues "And you know for me Sunday is sleep how long you want day"

"I'm sorry but I have to tell you something" I got very nervous should I tell her my biggest secret. What if when she's going to shoot the door in front of me and never talk to me again. No it's Delly she is the nicest person on earth she could never do that.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a serious look on her face.

"Delly I'm gay" I said.

"And?" she asks with a cocky grin on her face.

"And what?" I said confused

"I there somebody that you like?" she said and gave me a warm smile.

"N-No! Are you not surprised or anything like that?"

"Not really" she said and start to laughing. I know she was laughing with me and not at me. So I joined her.  
Then she hugged me tight and whispers the words "You always will be my best friend Peeta!"

I miss her so much. Sadly the contract with Delly broke up when we moved to the bakery and of course because of my Mom. She never liked Delly and her family but she never told me why. However, my relationship with my mother is not that good. She never believed in me before and after I told her that I was gay. But the fact that I'm not interested in girls makes her hate on me ever worse. I will never forget the day in the bakery when I accidentally burnt a couple of breads in the oven and her words are burnt into my Soul.

"Do you wanna to know what I see when I look at you Peeta?" I didn't make any move because I was scared that she will hit me again.  
"Honestly? A cheap, interchangeable, expandable, useless little guy. A guy who had turned into a faggot and now get you ass out of my bakery...NOW!" The last word she screamed with so much hate in her voice that I had tears in my eyes.

I run upstairs but fall over my own foods. I start crying. Tears run all over my face I didn't want to cry but I can't hold it Why is she hating me so much?.

"Peeta? Are you alright?" My Dad got me out of my day dreaming. He's the only one in my family how cares about me since day one.

"Yeah I'm fine just day dreaming" I look to him with a small smile.  
He notices that I was thinking about my past so he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Everything is going to be fine this time" he said with a big smile. "It's about five minutes when we there so no day dreaming okay?" he said with an even bigger smile. He makes he chuckles a little because his face looks really weird when he smiles that wide.

Only five minutes separate me from my new life, my second chance and my biggest dream. College. Since I could think I loved to draw things people, landscapes, everything. It was my only way to be myself to get away from all the hate of my mother and the jerks at High School.

Oh god High School the most horrible time of my life. My hole High School time I got looked into the lookers, get called faggot the hole time because my one of my brothers told everyone I was gay or get trashed to the ground from members of the Football Team for no reason It was just for fun. But the three most dangerous and baddest were Marvel Jacobs, Gloss McCrane and Cato Hadley. Gloss was the dumbest of those three he retried the senior year two times but didn't make it. He was the only one in my graduation class how didn't make it to get a handshake and a paper. Cato and Marvel were typical sports men like Gloss to but not as that dumb. Marvel was actually very clever but he didn't show it.

In Chemistry I had to work with him once It was very awkward to talk to him but to my surprise he worked without any response he cared about his note actually. And there was Cato he looks very dangerous and confident and to be honest I have that feeling that he is overconfident but that's just my opinion. I don't know much about him only that he lost his virginity in the girl's looker room in 8th grade.

I would lie if I was saying I don't find them hot because they are. An eight pack was standard on all of them and they were all three very tall between 6'0 and 6'2. I'm only 5'7 yep I'm a little guy in this world. I though what there doing after High School I'm pretty sure none of them made to College. They have the money but not the notes.

I was happy to be able to go to College I was the first one in my family who have this opportunity. To be something more than just a baker. But also I had that feeling in my stomach that something maybe bad will happen. I'm so thankful for my old Art Teacher Cinna I didn't known his back name because everybody calls him Cinna. He is why I'm here without this scholarship I never had raised the money for college.

My Dad parked the car our five our road trip was finally over. My Dad gets out of the car first and a few seconds later I did the same. He took my stuff out of the trunk.

"So here we are" he said with a sad tone in his voice. Tears going into his eyes.

"Dad? Are you about to cry?" I asked and chucked a bit. He is such a good Dad.

"No...it's just...you the first one on college you know" He sniffs and continue "I'm just so proud of you"

I can't hold me back so hugged him tight. He hugs me back with a smile on his face. When we broke apart I only just said on sentence.

"You the best Dad in the world." he smiles and hugged me again. "Good luck Peeta and have fun but not to many okay?" he said with a huge grin on his face before he got into the car. I waved at him and turned around to see the campus. It was huge there was huge green field in front of me but by my sides they were other new students and family members so have to move a little away from all the people. I packed my bags and walked over to the registration stand.

A girl with a smile said something "What's your Name sweetie?"

Sweetie? Why is she calling me sweetie I asked myself before I notice that she was still looking at me waiting for my answer.

"Ah yeah Peeta Mellark" she looked on her folder and pointed on a list with names.

"There you are Mellark,Peeta studies Art and has a scholarship. Okay you are in house four these are the keys to your room and welcome to college" she smiles and gaves me a handshake.

"Um thanks" With these words I turned around and searched of my house. I only have to walk straight on then left and I was there. When I stared walking I notice a blond tall muscular guy.

My heart stopped no please not all of this again. I shortly turned my head and looked again.

Yep it was Cato my bully from High School.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm scared because: no Cato but I promise he will appear in the next chapter if you want a next one :,D**

Ch.2

A couple of things are going to my mind right now. Just why? Why me? I thought I was finally out of hell but no. How did he get here? I mean he doesn't look like to be so clever and when he is here means that the others are also here? I'm just keep walking maybe he didn't notice me.

I started walking a little faster to get out of his possible view. If he doesn't no I'm here he can't hurt me that was the only thing that was in my mind right now and that's why I was walking in the wrong direction but I didn't notice. I turned again to get in the right direction. I looked again to the parking lots where he stands before but thankfully he was gone.

It took nearly ten minutes to get to my house. The campus was damn huge I saw a lot of people hugging and laughing. I hope I get some friends some real friends because in my past was not good at making friends. On the campus where many large green fields and I saw the building for Art students it was more collard than the other buildings. As I made my walk a guy all in King blue gave me a paper. On the paper were the dates for the football team audition. It was in two days but there is no way that I'm going to start playing football. Maybe that's why Cato is on college of course he got a scholarship for sport and he was the captain for the High School football team. So he only made it with a scholarship? Like me?

I stand for my house a large building with many windows and a big entrance door made out of glass. I checked the house number again House 4 then I took a deep breath and making my to the door but I stopped when someone nearly screamed my name.

"Peeta wait!" It was the voice from a girl. I turned around to see who it is. A tiny girl with dark blond nearly brown hair stands in front of me. As I looked into her eyes I saw big brown eyes.

"Delly?" I asked shyly. She made a weird face and begins to laugh. Yeah it was Delly I remembered her extremely unique laugh. I kind of missed it.

"What up Peet!" With a huge smile on her face she hugged me and I was hugging her back. Now everything is going to be fine because now I have her. Delly maybe looks like a sweet girl but when she got angry she can be really mean and frightening.

"How long has it been four years or five?" I can't stop smiling. It was so surprising to see her again and very unexpected.

"Nearly five my friend and wow you grew up very nice Peet. I mean you so handsome and kind of sexy" She said and shrugged her eyebrows. My hole face turned red like a tomato.

She notices and smiled even wilder "You didn't change Peeta in no way you still blush about every comment. So you are in house four to?" I nodded. "Perfect this is gonna be our reunion. OMG i can't wait let's go!" She grabs my wrist and takes me into the building there were three elevators and two steps on each side.

"Which room?" Delly asked. I took out my key and looked at the Number. "Ohm I'm 3H and you?" She dropped her bag to the ground and opens it. „I'm 3B so we are on the same floor". That means the house was Unisex. We choose the elevator because we had many bags and it would take hours when we take the steps. As we got in I pushed on the bottom with the Number three there were only four by the way.

The elevator stopped and we got out. Delly's room was right in the front. "Okay see you tomorrow? I know It's not that late but I'm really tired. Is it okay?" she asked at looked into my eyes. "Yeah okay see you tomorrow".  
I was tired to maybe I'm taking a nap to. As I made my way to the room a girl run into me and pushed me to the ground.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry are you okay?" I looked up and saw a very white, black haired girl with a very round face.  
"I'm fine" I said and smiled at her. "Peeta Mellark by the way" I took out my hand and she response and shook it.

"Clove Hazard nice to meet you and I think we are neighbors" She pointed at the room behind me. 3H and right next to the door was a shield with my Name on it. "You lucky boy you have a single room"

"Really?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah there is only your name on the shield so you have a single room" I looked at the shield again and she was right there was only my name on it.

"Okay Peeta? Right? I'm in 3I if you need something and if you want we can go to the party together for the new students if that's okay for your the first I meet here"

"Of course we can go when is the party starting" I said with a smile. Did I make a friend already?

"At Eight I think I'm going to knock okay?" I nodded and she disappeared in hey room. So now it was my turn to see my room. I took the key and unlocked the door. The room was bigger them my room at home I even have an own little bathroom. I stand in the door and at the end of the room on the left was a king sized bed and on the right a table with chairs. Right next to on my left was my closet and on my right my little bathroom. It was just perfect for me.

So that's gonna be my home for the next years. I closed the door and dropped my bags and walks to my bed. I let me falling into my bed and looked the clock it's only 4 PM so i have four hours before Clove comes.

I closed my eyes and start thinking. A Party for the new students. A real Party I was never invited to a party so I really excited but Cato will be there to but with whom? I have Delly for my back and he? Was Marvel on this college to?

No Peeta! Don't think about then you will be have fun and maybe going drunk for the first time. The first time I could have my first boyfriend here and my first time...and kiss. I never kissed a guy because at home there weren't many gay people. But this is college here are people from everywhere. I smiled into myself this is everything what I wanted college, a boyfriend, friends, parties and studying Art. I was happy since a long time. I feel how I drifted into the dreamland so I was going to take a nap.

_"Everything is going to fine this time__"_ yeah Dad you right it's going to be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 

I woke up because someone knocks very loud on my door. It was probably Clove. When I turned my head to my clock it was twenty minutes before eight. She knocks again so I stand up and walk to the door. When I opened the door Clove stands in front of me but she looks different.

I only knew her for a couple of hours but she looks like a different person. Her hair was now very curly not straight like before. She wore a very tight white shirt and tight skinny jeans. She also has a bit makeup on her face. Not too much but she looks dark around her eyes. Because of her tight shirt you can see her breasts very good. They were not that big to be honest they were very tiny. I looked at her face and notices that she was actually really pretty.

"What wrong? You just looking at me" She said a little confused but friendly . "Nothings wrong" I laugh a little. "You just look different but in a good way" Without any words her hole face turned from a questing look into a nice and warm look.

"Thanks but you look just horrible!" I looked at myself down and realized that I have no shoes on just socks. I opened my mouth to say something but she cut me off.

"Okay before we go I gonna choose your clothes and make your hair" I can't say anything before she let herself in and went to my closet. "Where are you clothes?" Well I didn't have the time to unpacked my things and my clothes.

"In my suitcase" I said and pointed on my black suitcase. It was a huge suitcase the biggest my Dad and me can find at the store. We had to buy a new one because our other bags and suitcases were to little for all my things. "I didn't done everything yet just resting a little and now you here" I said with a little smile on my lips.

Clove went to my suitcase and opens it. She rifles through my hole case and took out a blue shirt and two pairs of pants. A tight on and a normal one.

"What's your sexuality?" She looks up to me. I gave her a questioning look before I ask. "What?"

She roles her eyes "Are you straight, gay,bi or lesbian" Did she ask me if I'm lesbian. I'm mean I am pretty sure that I look like a man. Anyways now it's the time for her to know me a little better.

"I'm gay" I said with a proud and strong voice. Clove smiles.

"Okay you gonna wear these" She gives me the skinny jeans.

"But why?" I asked her why I have to wear the only thigh cloth that I have.

"Well" she stands up. "Maybe there are some other gay guys there who you can hook up with."

"Wait what?" I said to her. I was very confused. What makes he thinks that I want to hook up with someone. I mean I kind of want that experience but was that so obviously.

"You heard me right just get in these clothes so I can make your hair". I did what she told me. I got into my tiny bathroom there was only a shower, a toilet and a washbasin with a mirror. I changed my clothes and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess but Clove knows how to put things together. I never realized how good the shirt looks like with the skinny jeans. I turned around to see my back. Now I know why she told me to put on these pants. I had nice ass in these pants.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My blond hair stands up in every direction and my blue eyes still looked kind of sleepy. When I got out of the bathroom Clove handed me a pair of black shoes and a black jacket.

"It's gonna be cold" She smiled when I put the clothes on. Clove was so nice to me. She was the hole opposite then all the other girls back home or my mother.

"Thanks but aren't you gonna be cold? You just wearing a shirt" I said

"It's gonna be fine" she said with a cocky grin on her face.

"Really? I mean it will get cold and-" She cuts me off.

"Your sweet but I'm going to be fine" She looks at me and continues. "I promise" she said and smiles at me. She smiles a lot.

"Okay but it's not my problem if you feeling cold" I said before I opened the door.

"Yes Mom" She laughed. I looked at her and chuckled when shake my head a little as I closed the door.

"So how many people gonna be there? I asked while we walking to the elevator.

"Don't know exactly but I think between one or two hundred people" she said. Wow okay these are a lot of people for my first party.

"A lot of people" I said with a shy voice.

"Is there a problem of you?" Clove asked with a serious look.

"No but you know I...um...I'm a how could I say it I'm a...party virgin" I said with still a shy voice.

She begins to laugh very hard. I can't tell if she was laughing about me or with me but I was kind of hurt. Soon she realized my hurt face.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that. It's just the word party virgin was funny it was not against you" Clove said and I nodded.

"I'm a virgin in everyday by the way" I said.

"Sweet" She said with a high voice.

"Can I ask my friend if she wants to come with us?" I asked Clove

"Yeah sure even more people to have fun with!" She said and raised her hands in the air.

I knocked at Delly's door but no one opens it so that means she's still asleep. "She's sleeping so it's just the two of us" She nodded and we walked to the elevator.

Clove pushed the zero and the elevator starts working. As we got out of our house to the party Clove and I getting to each other better. I didn't tell her much about my past just about the bakery and my family, why I'm here and all this stuff. She told me a lot about her. We were from the same town but in different school and different areas in the city so we never meet each other. She studies Art like me and she draws in her free time to. She flattered me when she said that It's just a shame that I'm gay because I'm cute but she will look out for me to find a hot guy to hook up with. She was so nice to me I really hope that going to have a good friendship.

When we got at the party area I was really excited. It was an outdoor party and before we got into the eye of the party. We saw a lot of drunk people just laying on the ground sleeping or throwing up. Clove and I making fun of these people.

"That's you in maybe one or two hours Peeta!" Clove told me and pointed on a guy making out with another guy. It never seen two gays in public but I liked it. They were kind of hot but not my type.

"Very funny Clove but you gonna be on of this girls over there and taking selfies" I said as we passed a group of girls who taking pictures of them selves with puke under them.

"I can not lie but I think you right" We both laughed pretty hard.

The biggest part of the party was actually on one of this large green fields. Everywhere on the grass were laying these red cups. Before we got in the middle of the action. Clove get us two little glasses and gave me one.  
"What is that?" I asked in shock. I never drunk some alcohol before in my life because my Dad lives straight edge and my Brothers never let me try it because I'm not very close to them.

"It's just Vodka don't be scared just swallow in one shot!" She brings the glass to her mouth and drank it in one shot. So I did the same. It teased horrible it burns like hell in my throat.

"What the fuck Clove that's horrible!" I said a little angry.

"Calm down sweetheart that's the tease of carefreeness you want a second one?" she asked.

Carefreeness huh? I don't like the tease of Vodka but I wanna have fun and feeling free right. So I take a deep breath and answered "Why not?"

Clove smiled and gave me a drink. „There you go honey cheers" She raised her hand with the glass a little so I did the same. We drink at the same time this time wasn't that bad.

"Woooo" Clove let out a kind of scream or anything like that.

"So you're a Woo girl?" I asked

"A what?" Clove asked me with a strange look on her face.

I chuckled "Forget it lets go in the eye of the tiger" With the eye of the tiger I mean the main point of the hole party. There were two huge loudspeakers and many little one all around the field. Also, there was a big platform with many people on it. They were dancing and having fun. Around the platform were many little spotlights they make many colored lights and that's makes the mood even better.

"YEAH! Sure let's go and have some fun!" She took my wrist and brought me into the direction were the platform was. I realized that all the others were more and more wet as we got near to the platform.

"Why is everybody so wet here?" I asked Clove

"That's why" She pointed with her finger on a foam machine. "That's so cool Peeta a foam party with hot guys with no shirts!" She jumped like a little girl. Was that the Vodka or was that just who she is. I looked around and she was right because of the foam many of the guys took off their shirts and many girls were just standing there in her bra's. Didn't they get cold? I mean it's dark outside.

"Is that beer?" I pointed on the red cups on a table in the front of the platform.

"Yeah you want some?" Clove asked me. I didn't say anything I walked to the table a grab to cups one for me and one for Clove.

With each one cup in the hand Clove and I standing just there and looking. "Is there someone you find interesting?" Clove asked before she drank her beer. I looked around and saw some pretty hot guys on the platform. Probably our future football players.

"These on the platform are pretty hot" I said and smiled. It feels so good to just say what I think.

"Oh yes but they look really straight with all that hot chicks around them" Clove said.

"Yeah you right but we can keep looking right?" I really enjoy this view.

"Why I didn't meet you earlier Peeta you just like me" We both laughed. Okay I just made a friend in one day lucky me.

We didn't dance we just keep looking on the persons on the platform like little creeps. We had much fun because every minute one of these ''hot chicks'' falls to the ground because they can't walk anymore in their heels.

When one of the guys turned around my hearts jumped a little. He was tall, blond, and had crystal blue eyes it was Cato and he was so freaking hot. I just want to jump on that platform and taking him to my room to have a different kind of fun. But I didn't forget about my High School time and how he was to me.

He was dancing without a shirt so I had a full view on his abs and the rest of his muscular body. I could feel how my little Peeta got a bit hard. Oh my God Peeta what you're doing. I got my attention away from Cato and gave my attention to Clove to lose my erection.

"Peeta this guy is so hot" She looks at a dark blond tall boy with a body like Cato well shit it was Marvel.

"Oh I know him" I said and Clove looks at me with wide eyes.

"Yes what is his name? Please tell me!" She fluctuates a little was she drunk already.

"Marvel ehm Clove are you drunk?" I answered

"Marvel" she replied his name. "This is the best name ever I want be named Marvel to"

"You didn't answer my question Clove" I said

"What was the question again" Clove said with her eyes still on Marvel.

"Are you drunk?" I asked again.

"No! Peeta I can still walk look!" she takes few steps and falls to the ground.

I picked her up and head her out of the party area.

"So hot" That were the only words that Clove said while we walking to our house. She falls a couple of times to the ground and started to laugh because she falls. I carried her until her room because she falls asleep in the elevator. I opened her room for her and laid her into her bed or the bed of her roommate if she has one I don't know. I walked out of her room. Her room was nearly like mine just with two single bed's.

When I was in my room I took out my clothes until my underwear. I laid me into my bed and closed my eyes trying to sleep. But I was keep thinking of Cato gosh why is he so freaking hot. Only thinking of him got me a boner. So I does what every boy does when he got a boner. I enjoyed myself.  
While I was enjoying myself I thought of Cato in the shower and his delicious body. How his strong arms washing and rubbing himself. I didn't take long to get done. So I cleaned my stomach with a tissue and fall fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is the next Chapter :) Hope you like it and I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes**

Ch. 4

I woke up with a burning head. Is that how you feel after drinking alcohol? When yes I don't get why so many people are addicted to alcohol. However, for my first party ever it was awesome! It was very funny to see Clove fall to the ground. Don't get me wrong I like Clove a lot but it was just hilarious to see how she got drunk and lost her mind. My brothers told me that when you head hurts after a party drink a lot of water. So I get up from my bed and went to my bag. Inside of my bag were still a couple of things including two bottles of water. I opened one of them a drunk out of the bottle. I also find my phone in my bag. I got a message from my Dad.

_Hey Peet__and how is college?_

I answered quick with a simple It's fine so far. I pushed on sent and laid the phone on my table besides my bed. I looked out of the window and realized that the half of the way was over. My clock showed me three PM. Did I really overslept the hole day?

I stand in my room not knowing what to do. I smelled at myself and I smelled like a freaking cocktail bar. So I went to the shower. I undressed myself and got in the shower. To my surprise the water was right away warm. Back in the bakery when I got in the shower I had to wait between five or ten minutes before the water get's warm. I washed myself about twenty minutes. There are so many things going through my mind. So Marvel is also here I'm glad he made it to college. Of course he was a jerk to me most of the time at high school but deep inside of him I know he's a good person. And Cato, just thinking about his name get's me a bit hard. Control yourself Peeta! You're not fourteen anymore. I turned the water ice cold to lose my erection and it work's. When I got out of the shower I put a towel around my waist and looked in the mirror. I have to say I look really cute with wet hair. By reason of the water my hair looked dark blond now. I took my toothbrush a cleaned my teeth. When I was done with that I made my way back into the main room and stand in front of my table. I notice the paper that this guy in king blue gave me on the first day, I mean yesterday.

Football team tryouts were tomorrow. Cato and Marvel probably will be there. Football was like their life in high school. The Football players and the Cheerleaders always dated each other. I saw Marvel with like four different girls in a week and Cato too, but not at the end of school time. I know he lost his virginity in school to one of the cheerleaders, Stephanie or anything like that and I heard rumors about him with other girls. But I never saw him with that many girls like Marvel. That's just weird, I mean Marvel is very handsome and hot but Cato is like a Greek god. He is cute, handsome and sexy as hell at the same time.  
Oh my good Peeta! For real? Why was I thinking about Cato again. I have to stop that, it's not like he's gay and I have a chance right?

I set back on my bed and did nothing, just sitting. Then it hits me how is Clove feeling? She seems to have much more alcohol them me last night. Does her head hurt to like mine or even worse. Maybe it's just because it was my first time on a party. It's crazy how fast Clove and I got friends, I only knew her for a day and it feels like I knew her for years. I will look at her right now maybe she needs help or anything like that. I get up from my bed and walked to my closet. I choose a simple back shirt and black shorts to wear. It was warm outside I could feel it, so I decided to wear my sunglasses to. To cover my feet I picked my sneakers and got into them, it was a bit difficult because they were one size under mine but I liked them so much that I just kept them when I have the money I going to buy me new one. Before I left the room I took the ten dollars from my table and got out.

A couple of other students were standing in front of the elevator door and wait for the elevator. I didn't know any of them, to be honest I only knew four students of over two hundred. I got two Clove's door and knocked, short after she opens the door. She looks terrible her makeup was all over her face and she looked sick as hell.

"Hey Peet, how are you" She yawned and smacked her lips.

"Um, pretty well but you don't look fine!" I said

"Yeah, I have a hangover or something like that and really like Peet but I would like to sleep the whole day if you don't mind" She said with a tired voice.

"Oh okay, I'm sorry do you need anything? I was about to explore the campus and I want to ask you if you want to come with me but it's okay" I said

"Okay, thanks" She said and closed the door slowly.  
I hope she will be fine a day because I want to introduce her to Delly, it would be awesome if they to like each other and we were like a little group. Delly what is she doing? I could explore the campus with her so I don't have to make it alone. I head to Delly's door and knocked, but no one opens it. Is she still sleeping or just dead. I knocked again. No one there, that means I have a peaceful day just for me. I didn't take the elevator because I was a little scared of them, so I took the stairs.

In two minutes I was out of my house and I was right it was hot outside. I saw a lot of people just walking in every direction. I start walking but I didn't know which way, so I started walking in a random direction. As I walked I saw a lot of different types of people. Some of them seems to be nice but other one just gave everyone an arrogant and egoistic look. I was hungry too, I didn't eat something in like a day so my stomach start to making sounds. I looked around me to find a stand or a cafeteria. I didn't saw anything like that so I decided to ask someone. I searched the crowd of people and got over to one girl. She had dark brown hair but it was bound in a plait. I picked her shoulder and she turned around. She was pretty in her own way. She had blue eyes too but not like mine, her were more grey than just blue. She seems to be shocked.

"Um I'm sorry but do you know where I can find something to eat?" I said to her and she smiled but I don't know why

"There is a coffee shop in the near of the stadium. It's like Starbucks just different" She said

I chuckled a bit about the comment with Starbucks before I answered "Okay, thanks" I smiled at her and walked to the direction of the stadium. It took about five minutes to get there, the stadium was huge. But I don't really care about the stadium, I'm here to learn things and not to go on some college football games because I don't give a damn about football or any kind of sport. I saw the coffee shop that the girl told me about, but before I made my wake to the shop I smelled the delicious smell of Hot Dogs. I turned my head to the direction were the smell comes from and didn't want some baked stuff with coffee anyways so a hot dog would be perfect. I walked to the stand with the hot dogs and ordered a typical American hot dog. I loved them so much, back at home when my parents had a good day and we were in the city I sometimes got a American hot dog without to do anything. I got my hot dog and slowly walked around the stadium while I'm eating. It was soo good, it had bin awhile when I eat a hot dog. When I was finished with my meal I put the paper in the trash and kept walking. I stopped in front of a tree he wasn't like the other trees, there were names on it, scorched into the bark. So many people in love, so many who found the right person. I which I were one of them. I got out of my daydreaming when someone says my back name behind me.

"Mellark?" I froze I knew this voice. I was just standing there not able to move, please not all this again.

"Mellark right? Funny that even the bakers' son made it to college and not Gloss!" Okay, my life was over he knew it was me.

"What do you want Cato?" I took of my sunglasses and turned around to saw him. There he was in his army themed shorts and his white shirt. Gosh he was so damn hot.

"Nothing, we just want to make sure it's you" He headed his head to Marvel who was far behind him.

"Okay Cato listen, I don't know what's your problem is but please find another hobby and stop to destroy my life" I start to walk away from him to the direction of my house. I saw Marvel from my cunthus doing something with his hands, but it wasn't for me, his hand moves were for Cato I think.

"Peeta listen" He said in a calm voice and grabs my wrist. I stopped walking and turned to him. I don't know why but I liked when he was touching me and his look to me was so...different. It was not an angry or egoistic look, not it was something like he was hurt or anything like that. And I was surprised that he knows me forename.

"I don't want to do anything to you okay? But can we talk?" He asked and the last part was in a shy tone.

"Okay, what is it" I asked

"Not here, I don't want Marvel to be in the same area" He looked to Marvel who was smirking wide, what was the meaning of that?

I took a deep breath and said "Okay"  
He took my wrist again and headed me away from the stadium area. Where he was supposed to going with me? I hope a place with many people so they can stop him before he does anything bad to me. And yes he headed me in the direction of the coffee shop. What the heck?


	5. Chapter 5

**So guys next chapter with flashbacks of Peeta and Cato's past. Hope you like it :)**

Ch. 5

It was really hard to keep up with Cato's speed because his legs were way longer than mine. It must be look very funny how Cato with his hand still on my wrist, heading me to the coffee shop. For some reason, I really like the skin to skin contract with Cato. It gave me an awkward but nice feeling in my stomach and a very warm sense deep inside of my heart. There is something with this boy what's driving me crazy, what's going on with me? It's not like he was very nice to me before college, Cato was a jerk like the others. There is no way that he could have changed in one summer. But something is just different about him since college, not only his attitude to me something about me has changed to but I have no Idea what maybe it was my opinion about him.

Cato stopped walking and looked down to me, he was way taller than me. Not until now I notice Cato's spiky hair, he looks adorable with that hair. I never notices his amazing blue eyes there were just perfect and he...smiles to me at this moment.

"So, do you wanna sit outside or inside?" He asks me with his hands in his pocket. Was he shy? Shy? I mean it was just me.

"Uhm I don't know, why you asking?"

"Because we standing in front of the coffee shop and I don't know were you want to sit" He says with a grin on his lips. Why he has to be so cute.

"Can I ask you something?" I said with a serious tone.

"Hey, I asked first" Cato looks a bit nervous but smirked.

"My question is more important than yours...I think"

He took a deep breath, it seems like he was scared about my question. "Okay, go ahead"

"Why?" One word. One question. Why was he doing all that.

"What? The shirt? I know white is not my color but-"

"You know what I mean Cato" I was serious. He looked deep in my eyes before he said something.

"I want to apologize Peeta, but not here in front of the shop I want to sit on a chair while we talking " He paused and looked away from my eyes "It can be a long conversation"

I didn't say anything, I just stare into his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes, you could get lost so easily in his handsome and stunning face.

"Peeta please, just give me a chance" He was so nervous, I can feel it.

"Okay, but I want to sit outside I like the sun out here" I gave him a shy smile and he smiled shyly back like I did.

We take the next table Cato could find. It was a typical coffee shop table in the colors of the college, purple and white. There is not much of decoration just a menu, why is here a menu? The girl told me that all of this is like Starbucks.

"Do you want something? I pay" His words feel so awkward and he was nervous. But why? Why was he nervous? Why he asked me if I want something? And he pays?... Why is he doing all that. He the boy who always bullied me. The boy who seems to hate me.

I remembered the day when I had detention because I quit my sport lessons. I never liked sport in school, not like Cato. He had detention to because he knocked a guy out when he didn't pass the ball to him and his team loss. The detention room was nearly empty from twenty seats only 4 were placed with students, me, Cato, one of the cheerleaders but I don't know which of them for me they all look the same and a girl I never saw in my life before. I sat in the first line and process my work I got from the teacher. Me and the other girl done the work not like Cato and the cheerleader. They were just laughing and throw paper balls and other things at me and the other girl. When one of the paper balls hit my table I saw that they write something on it. I didn't want to open it but I did.

_Dear faggot, please leave school and never come back- regards from the cool kids behind you xo_

It was just a text on a paper ball from a jerk and a blockhead girl but it hurts. I looked slowly to the unknown girl next to me, she got a text to and she had tears in her eyes. I gave her an understanding look and showed her my text. She read the message and gave me a shocked look before she showed me hers. It was the same text just the word faggot got replaced with stick. Now I notice how skinny she was, you could see her bones and she looks injured on her arms. I looked into her eyes and smiled a bit before I turned around the paper and write something. When I was done I showed to her.

_Stupid kid's huh? I'm sure in ten years we gonna be their boss._

She chuckled and looked happy she knows that she is not alone in this world. We both were done with our work but after the short texting we didn't get closer or start to talk. But you know I don't care, I had done my work it was too easy by the way and I'm sure I going to have a good mark. Before the teacher said that we can leave and put our works on the teacher desk. I looked to the girl again she looks absent.

When I left the room Cato pushed me to the ground with the cheerleader in his arm.

"Ew, I dare you to never touch me again I don't want to turn gay or something like that" He and the cheerleader start to laugh before they left the school.

I shook my head and got up and headed to my locker. It was Friday so have to take all my books with me turn learn at home. That's the only way for me to get to college studying. As I took out my books from my locker I saw the girl from detention. She stands in front of the main entrance of the school. She smiled at me and waved her and to say goodbye. I waved back before she turned around and left the school. That was the last time I saw her in my life.

When I was done with packing my school stuff. I left the school to and made my way home.

"Peeta? Is everything alright?" I looked up to see Cato's worried face.

"Yeah, I'm okay just daydreaming a bit. C-Can I have a coffee please?"

"A coffee alright which one?" A woman asks, since when she was standing there. I looked at the menu and picked the first coffee I saw.

"The one with caramel please" I said to her

"Okay and you?" She looks to Cato

"Uhm nothing but thanks" Polite Cato.

The waitress turned around and got inside.

"So caramel huh? I-Is caramel your favorite sweet?" For real Cato? Small talking?

"Cato we are not here to talk about my favorite sweet" I was serious with my tone. "Just tell me why?"

"Why what?"

"This Cato" I pointed at my table. The waitress came back with my coffee, I gave her a quick thanks.

"As I said I want to apologize" He paused. "And I want to say that I'm sorry"

He looked at him "For what?"

"For everything" He looked to the ground. "I'm sorry what I did to you in High School, it was stupid I know. I want you to know I only did this to be like my friends" He looked direct in my eyes.  
"Really?" I asked with a sarcastic tone

"I swear" Cato said with a worried tone.

"And why you didn't stop when your how you call it? Friends. Weren't there"

"I-I am Pe-" He stuttered

"Do you remember the one time? The one time when we had detention? When you throw a paper ball at me and the other girl. The little paper balls with nasty texts on it? You friends weren't there, none of them"

"I-I only did this because of Lindsey" Cato said with a calm tone. Who the fuck is Lindsey?

"Lindsey who?" How is Lindsey?

"The cheerleader. I wanted something from her so I tried to the make her laugh and start throwing things on you and the other girl but at the end she was me too slutty anyways"

"Lindsey? Typical cheerleader name" I said

"She is a mom now, a little boy" Cato comments.

"Karma" I said and laid back into my backrest of my chair and take a sip of my coffee.

"Yeah" He looked to ground again, shyly. "And I'm really sorry for what happened last year in the looker rooms"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You know what I mean" and he was right I know what he means. The most horrible day in my life.

It was after sport lesson and I was the last one in the looker rooms, I always wait for anybody to leave before I went into the shower. I washed myself quickly before I got out and take on my clothes. I started with my boxers but it never came to the rest of my clothes because before I could do anything someone put a bag over my head and hit me to the ground. I fight against my attacker but I had no chance because it wasn't one attacker they were too third.

"Aww look at him the fairy fights against us" It was Gloss's voice.

"Is the camera on?" Marvel's voice asks.

"Yeah, let's get the show started" It was a male voice but I didn't from who

I was so scared so I start to cry hard, do they want to hit me or even kill me? My heart stopped when they put the bag from my head away. A camera right into my face.

"Repeat my words homo, I'm Peeta and I want you inside of me please" Gloss said

I didn't say anything, I started to move trying to escape but Marvel hold my both arms in the air, so I can't escape.

"SAY IT!" Gloss shouted.

I shook my head and looked into his eyes. Then the fist of the other guy maybe Rick hits me right in the face.

"So I'm going to say it one time, say the words or we gonna break all of your disgusting bones"

"Take two" Rick said with the camera in his hands.

"Wait!" Marvel shouted. "Cato come here or you going to miss all the action"

Now I saw him, Cato. He stands a bit away from the others with a hurt look on his face. He looked into my wet eyes and I start asking him to made them stop, just with a look in my eyes. But he didn't, he just stares at me.

"Okay, now poof say the words" Gloss ordered and I had no chance so I replied his words with a heavy shaking voice.

"I-I'm Peeta a-and I wa-want you ins-inside of me" I paused "please"

Marvel let my arms gone and they fall to the ground, I had no energy anymore. As they left Rick came back and kicked a couple times into my stomach but I can't do anything. I just laid there and let it happen.

"Okay Stop Rick he had enough" Cato's voice.

"Wait why you protecting something like that piece of shit" Rick said

"I said he had enough" Cato says with a dangerous tone and balled fist.

"Okay calm down, let's go home then" Rick said with an annoying tone.

When Rick left my eyes looked at Cato's and I formed with my lips the words thank you. Then he left.

"Peeta are you really alright?" Cato asks. I forgot that we are still in the coffee shop.

"Yeah just a flashback" I said

"I'm really sorry about that" He was hurt I can hear it.

"You're forgiven" I said before I continue "Who knows what happened when you weren't there" I smiled at him. He was a nice guy.

"Yeah" He smiled at me. We looked in each others eyes and both got lost in them. There was something about him that I really like but I have no chance by him right? So I broke the eye contract first.

"I think, I should pay and leave and-"

"No I pay" Cato said with a smile and let the waitress know he wants to pay. She came and Cato payed.

"I know guys I don't you but you two are the cutest couple ever" She said with a grin

"Actually we aren't...and she's gone" I said to Cato who starts to giggle.

We stand up and walked back to stadium area. Short before he was about to go to Marvel he looked down to me.

"Hey, uhm are we okay now?" He asks shyly

"Yeah of course, Everyone deserves a second chance" I said

"Okay cool, uhm can we meet again maybe we are going to be friends?" He was so cute right now.

"Yeah sure" I smiled up to him.

"Nice" He smiled and turned around.

"Cato!" I shouted

"Yeah?" He turned around and walked back to me very quickly

"Yes" I said

"What?" Cato asks with a confusing look on his face.

"Caramel is my favorite sweet" I smiled to him and made my way back to my house, I turned my head on time to him and saw him smile. I like him, a lot. I like him too much I think. Did I falling in love with Cato?


	6. Chapter 6

**Soooo hey guys, I want to say thank you for your reviews and anything like that :) So here is the next chapter, It's just a chapeter I wrote to get to the next one so it's short because my ideas for the next one need a bit of groundwork and a reconcilation.**

**again there will be grammar mistakes so I'm sorry :) Hope you like it.**

Ch. 6

I made my way back to my house, that was one of the best conversations I had in my life so far. Cato was so sweet and shy that I want to hug him thigh and feel his warm body. Even better he wants me as a friend, since Delly no one want to be friends with me. Okay there was Clove but that's different I think, I don't even know why she is here. What is Clove studying or Cato? I don't know even Delly's reason. Delly didn't see her in a while since the party she disappeared. Anyways back to Cato, I like thinking of him. His muscular body and beautiful eyes, his perfectly shaped face but something didn't get out of my head. What if he's just joking? Or making plans? Why he would change now? And Marvel his smirking, it could be a plan.

Back at the green field area, There were still a lot of students. Now I noticed that the Library was here and many other little buildings or halls. There was a building themed for the mechanic students or a building for the students of all this nature stuff : Woods, Flowers anything like that. It seemed to be interesting but my passion was art and for art students was a building to. It was more a hall then a building, there were other halls and buildings like for the sport crowd with T-Shirts and foam fingers to support our teams. Sport, Cato likes sport and he will be a part of the football team as like Marvel. There both really good at this game, I think because I don't know the rules. The only thing I know is when you hit someone from the other team to the ground that's good. I made my way to the artistic hall. The walls weren't painted there just white, but the rest of it was just perfect for me. There were a lot of paintings from different students or professors. Even popular paintings were there. I just walked around and looked at the paintings and one was so... I can't even describe it, it's just interesting and wonderful. There was a silhouette of a woman in a wedding dress on a cliff. She was in the middle of the surrounding work was the color of the sunset. Sunset orange my favorite color, but starting on her left she seems to disappear in butterflies, blue one.

"You like it?" I looked to my left and saw a woman right next to me. She had black hair and a dark skin, she was thin but looked healthy. So I wasn't the only one how is interested in this work.

"Yeah, it's beautiful I wonder how made it"

"Well, I did" The woman answered

"Really? That's yours?" I said

"Yeah it's one of my favorites, I just like that everyone one can make his one story behind it." She said and looked at the painting. "Are you here for art?" She asked

"Yeah my first year" I smiled, It feels good to talk with someone about my passion.

"Then let me introduce myself, I'm Prf. Teyone and my job is to give my passion for art to new young people like you to keep it alive" She smiled

"Wow, okay well I'm Peeta Mellark and I think I'm at the right place here" I chuckled and Prf. Teyone giggled a bit.

"Well I will see you tomorrow Mr. Mellark" She said and walked away.

And now it hits me, I don't even know where I have to be tomorrow but I'm sure it will be in my room somewhere so I don't have to get there now I like the green area with all the different buildings you can go in every one and learn something new. When I left the art hall to get into the next one probably physiology someone jumped on my back.

"Peeta my sweet little pumpkin" Delly's voice

"Hey Delly, where have you bin?"

"Uhm, here?" She pointed with her arms at the green area.

"However why you here?" I asked

"What? Should I leave?" She asked sarcastic

"No! What are you studying?"

"Trees and Flowers" She smiled "The nature thing pumpkin"

"I know what you mean Delly you don't have to call be pumpkin by the way"

"Let me think of it" She said and tipped her fingers on her lips. "Uhm, no"

"So that's my new nickname, pumpkin?" I asked

"Not for everyone just for me" She made a wilde fake smile on her face. She was sarcastic and sometimes truly honest but that's why she was always my best friend.

"Lets go to one of the banks, I want to sit and talking with you what happen in your life since our contract broke apart" She said and we walked to one of the banks and sit down.

"Sooo Peeta, what did I missed?" I took a deep breath and told her about nearly everything what happen since my family moved to the bakery. The bullying and fights with my brothers and my mother. My passion for art and my kind of feelings for Cato.

"I'm proud of you" Delly said with a calm voice.

"Why?" I asked

"You're just yourself without anyone change it" Delly said and hugged me. It feels nice to be hugged after saying all these things. I whispered in her neck "Thank you for coming back"

"Anytime, pumpkin" She said into my neck.

I stopped the hug to look at her. "I want you to met somebody"

"That Cato guy? It's obvious that you have a crush on him"

"No I'm not, I just like him" I said shyly.

"Yes you are little Peeta" She ruffled my hair.

"No come with me" I took her wrist and wanted to head her to our house but soon someone stopped us. Cato.

"Hey Peeta, I'm glad I found you. Oh hi" The last words where for Delly who smirked wilde as ever. Before she let us alone.

"Hey what's the matter?" I asked with happy look on my face. I'm so damn happy that he said he is glad to find me.

"I want you to ask if you want to come to the football training and if we can go somewhere to hang out or something like that" He said with heavy breathing did he even run? "Of course only if you want!"

"I would love to" I smiled up to him.

"You can bring your friend with you if you want, only for the training of course" I laughed a little at the last part of the sentence still without breath.

"Okay" I said

"Okay, cool so you're waiting for me after training?"

"Yeah, I think so" I said

"Awesome, bye" He said and walked away with a happy look on his face. "Oh wait, can I have your number?"

"Yeah" I took out my phone and gave it to him so he can put his number in.

"Okay just send me a message with It's me Peeta or something like that" He said and I nodded.

"Okay, have a great day Peeta because every day is a great day" He smiled and left.

I just stand there and looked after him. He was so perfect and had a cute bum in this pants by the way.

"Awwwww" Delly's voice again. "Your first number of a guy in your phone, that's so cute"

"Shut up Dellynator" I smiled and looked emberresed to the ground "Now let's go you have to met someone"

We got in our house and I headed her to Clove's room. When she opened the door I introduced her to Delly and Delly to her. It was now about 8 pm so we just sitting on Clove's bed and talked about everything what happened since we were at college and what our plans for the future are. Clove and Delly got very fast friends they always have the same opinion. Also, Clove to us more about her, now I know she's studying physiology. I wasn't surprised about that it fits her very well. We just sit and talked, laughed and just got close to each other. At 11pm Delly and I decided to leave and let Clove sleep because she was the first to start tomorrow.

"Night pumpkin" Delly said and hugged me before she made her way to her room.

"Night" I said to her before I got into my room and turned the lights on. Now I saw it my schedule on my desk, it got covered from my stuff. So I start at 10 am with a three hour seminar in art by Prf. Teyone, that was the only thing for Monday. I pulled of my clothes and my shoes and got into my bed. Tomorrow will be a great day: My first seminar in art by Prf. Teyone, See Cato again and go somewhere with Cato. I'm so excited that it was hard to fall as sleep but after an hour I did. The Best day ever.


	7. Chapter 7

**So hey guys, gosh I'm scared because of the grammar but I hope you like it :)**

Ch. 7

I sat in the third line of the room, me and maybe fifty or more other students just listened to Prf. Teyone. While she introduced herself to the others, I just stared at her work again. She was so good at painting, Prf. Teyone present a couple of her favorites. Of course the woman with the butterflies and the sunset was there, it was my personal favorite so far but the others were also really amazing. One was a man with a black and white face on a grey background and another one was an arrow with the inscription "peace".

I got my attention back to herself when she started to talk about how things on this college work out. So all the students here have a total of nine lecture's or seminars from Monday to Friday and all of them have a running time about an hour or two. She said that on our places were little papers with the options on this college.  
Everyone has a main direction from studying, so in my case it's art and I have it three times a week. For me it means I'm going to see Prf. Teyone three times in five days, awesome. If I were straight I would married her from the place, she has the same passion for art like me. Of course I can't only go to college just for art, so I have to choose three other lectures. It's a bit complicated because there is a difference between a seminar and lectures. A seminar seems to be your main direction with three lessons a week but you have to choose a second one. I know that the main things on this college are Art,Psychology, Natural Sciences, Technology, Architecture and Social Pedagogy. These are the main directions you can choose on this college. I wonder which one Cato chose but I think it's that pedagogy thing because I know that it's split in two options one with education stuff and one with sport. However now I have to decided which of the other ones with three lessons per week I want to do. History sounds interesting but Religion seems to interesting to, I'm going to decide later but I think it's going to be History. The two lectures with just two lessons per week are kind of weird, one of them is Human Sexuality it's pretty clear that I'm going to do that, as a virgin I can learn more things about my sexuality and why get horny because of feet. I did not have the time to care about the others because Prf. Teyone told us to get our attention back to her.

"So everyone I'm kinda bored to hear my own voice all the time, who wants to tell what's his or her's concept for this painting is" She pointed on the butterfly woman "It's my personal favorite by the way and I know you like it to Mr. Mellark" Pfr. Teyone looked at me and smiled. "Tell me what you think"

I can do it Peeta, just speak what you think here is no one how will laugh at you. There are all here because of art.  
"Well, I think she wants to disappear from her current situation and wants to start a new life somewhere in the world" I said and looked at her, she moved her hands and wants from me to continue. "In my opinion the butterflies are supposed to mean to fly away from everything and the sunset maybe means the end of her old life"

She nodded the whole time when I was talking and she smiled to me when I was finished. "Great Mr. Mellark, now I know you are at the right place here" I smiled, she's right I am "But never use the word maybe" She lifted a finger in the air. "It was your meaning of the painting and there can't be a maybe right?" She smiled and I nodded. She was kind of strict but she saw us students like new and young artist.

The rest of the seminar was just like I though. I know three hours are a long time for a seminar but Prf. Teyone was so powerful and so into her job that nobody couldn't stop to listening to her. After she told her last words, everyone paging their stuff and leave the room. I was the last one who left the room and got out of the room. I have never seen one of the other persons in my seminar by Prf. Teyone, okay it's pretty hard to know all students of the college I mean it's pretty big. As I walked at the hallway of the art building, I notice on the huge and massive walls different kind of art drawings from modern art to historical art. Before I got out a girl tapped my shoulder.

"Hey Mellark right?" A girl with blonde hair stand before me, she wasn't tall she must have the same height like Clove

"Yeah but please just call me Peeta" I said

"Okay" She smiles and chuckled. "Well I'm Jiana by the way and I wanted to ask you if you have something planned for tonight?"

"Um" I didn't know how long my date with Cato would take. Wait did I just called it date? I mean it's not like a date, it's just two friends who met in there free time right? "Well maybe, why?"

"We are going to hang out tonight at the art building, do you wanna come?" Jiana asked

"Who is we?" I asked

"All students of Prf. Teyone's seminar, just for met the others and for having fun"

"Okay, I'm going to try it" I smiled to her. It would be nice to met the other students of my seminar.

"Yeaaaah, be there between eight or nine pm" She looked at me "Okay bye" She waved her hands and got in a mixture of walking and jumping out of the building. When I got finally out of the building and turned around one more time, that's it the start of something amazing. This is going to be the best time of my life with my old friend Delly and my new friend Clove, I knew Clove maybe only for days but I trust her. When I got outside I saw the two lions in front of the steps, they had golden eyes and were made out of white stone.

It was now one pm so I have thirty minutes to met Clove at the stadium. When I told her that Cato invited me to watch the football tryouts or training she begged to come with me because of Marvel. I never said that Marvel is going to be there but she knew it. I took out my phone and called her. It didn't take long to wait.

_"Hey my sweet little crumpet, what's up?"_

"Has everyone now an awkward nickname for me?"

_"Um I think so, yes"_ I heard her laughing on the other line.

"Haha very funny, you know someday I'll have a nickname for you Clove" It's not like I hate the nicknames but I want to response. "Whatever are you at the stadium?"

_"Yeah, you have twenty-seven minutes left my dear so get your butt up and come here!"_

"Okay, okay I'm gonna be there in maybe five or eight minutes"

_"I count the seconds"_ with that words she hanged up. I'm going to be there for sure, I don't want to miss it. The walk to the stadium was very nice. The weather was really good, it was warm but pleasant. I took nearly six minutes to get to the stadium, when Clove saw me she walked toward to me.

"Hi Clove" I said

"We have time for that later, come on hurry up I want to see them all in their white pants" I chuckled, she was pretty honest sometimes but I can't lie I would enjoy it to see Cato in this typical football pants that the players always wear. We walked into the stadium by the way of the main entrance for viewers and got to the area with the field and the seats. Clove and I took the seats in the middle of our line and we were high enough to see everything and everyone but not to high to miss anything. Clove opens her bag and took out popcorn and a bottle of coke.

"Here take some" She gave me the popcorn.

"Why?" I asked and she looked at me like I have asked who our current president is or something like that.

"Because of the show" She said and pointed at the field were now the actual players with the trainer stand and the candidates for there tryout. We saw only their back but I could tell who Cato was. He stands there without the thing what football players wear on their shoulders, only with a tight black shirt just like Marvel.

"He has a pretty fine ass in these pants" Clove said and stuffed her mouth full with popcorn.

"Yes he has" I now notice that Cato has a damn fine ass in the white pants but I like his abs why more than his butt.

"Marvel is so perfect" Clove sighed, oh she wasn't talk about Cato, to be honest Marvel's butt was nice to but more cute than hot. His butt was little and round the perfect playground for a gay man.

"Um yeah Marvel" I said and ate some popcorn.

"Yeeees I know Cato to but I think Marvel's is better"

"Are we talking about butt's?" I asked her and we both started to laugh. For the rest of the training we just sit there and looked how Cato and Marvel dominated the whole tryout, there were in I knew it because I saw the face of the coach he was happy with these two and another tall guy with brown hair. The other's were pretty bad in my opinion. When they all have a break, finally Cato notices me and Clove. He looked at me and smiled shyly, I did the same and waved my hand a bit to say hello. He still looked at me while he drunk out of his water bottle, soon Marvel notices me presence too. He had a wild grin ain his face and lift his left hand for a high five with Cato, but Cato didn't response he just pushed Marvel playfully to the side. Why was Marvel smirking and what does the tried high five supposed to mean?

After that the coach came back with the results, only three of them got into the main team. He shouted their named loudly so even us could here it.

"Marvel Jacobs" He shouted and threw a shirt to Marvel

"Cato Hadley" I was happy he made it.

"And Gale Hawthrone" The coach threw a shirt to the brown haired tall guy. Just the three I though who will make it into the team.

"Awesome" Clove said to me but I didn't listen to her, I just looked who looked at me again. He was really happy that he made it into the team. He smiled up to me and moved with his lips Wait for me outside. I nodded and got up.

"Hey where you going?" Clove asked with sad voice

"I'm going to meet Cato remember?"

"Okay but don't do something stupid" She said with a strong but lovely tone, just like a mother. Wow, only in three days she is a better mother then my bloody one. I made my way out of the stadium, I don't why but something tells that Clove is going to wait for Marvel in front of the looker rooms. The head of the sun got a bit weaker since we got in but still warm enough to walk around without a jacket. I sat down to one of the benches by the stadium. They were painted in the college colors, like nearly everything on this college nearly everything! Even some cobblestones from the sidewalks were purple. I took about fifteen minutes for the first persons to get out of the stadium, none of them made it into the team. The first of the trio who made was the tall brown haired guy, Gale H or something like that. About five minutes finally Cato got out, so I stand up and made my way to him soon he regencies me.

"Hey Peeta, sorry if it's take to long" Cato said

"No no it's okay and congratulations" I smiled up to him and he did the same. For next few moments we just stand there and looked at each other, forgetting about everything around us. He broke the contract first

"Um are you hungry? I'm starving after that" He said

"A bit but this time I paying for myself" I said to him and he was about to say anything but I cut him off. "And do you know a nice place, please not the Starbucks imitation on the campus"

"No" He chuckled, so damn cute "I know a place and we don't have to pay anything"

"Why?"

"I know some people" He smirked and we start to walk to the parking area. The walk was not awkward like I though, no it was nice because we had something to talk about. Of course about our High School teachers. We kept talking about High School even in his car. He had a black rover with the most comfortable seats on the world. The drive was just like the walk to the car. It was the first time in my life that I talked about High School time in a good way. Cato just gave me a good feeling and when he was there I forgot about anything bad in my past.  
"So here we are, the restaurant of my uncle" He got out of the and I did the same. The restaurant looked very noble and expensive from the outside, but the inside even more. There was a fountain in the middle of the restaurant, the floor was in a wine red tone maybe to gloss over some wine marks. We got a table by the windows and the menu with the best food on earth.

"Want do you want?" Cato asked

"Um, I like lobster a lot but I think it's too big for just me" Is said to be honest lobster was one of my favorite foods but I never finished one alone.

"We can share a big portion if you want?" He is being to cute right now, he still has this shy tone in his voice.

"Yeah sounds great" Soon a waiter came and Cato ordered our meal. The waiter has to know Cato because he knows his name but he is too young to be his uncle or maybe not?

"Was that your uncle?" I asked

"No he is just a guy who knows me my whole life her works since I can remember" A little pause got into our table before he continues "Did you picked your lectures yet?"

"Um, no but I think as long we wait I could do it. Did you?"

"No I'm not, I don't even know what some of them supposed to be" He said and opens his sport bag with the paper in it. He leaned on the table and I could see what's his main seminar is, Social Pedagogy.

"Social Pedagogy huh?" I asked a little surprised

"Yeah it was the only one with sport things in it" That's what I though.

"Hey um in Human Sexuality do you fuck people or just to watch people fuck?" Cato asked

"Neither" I said and start to laugh "But I going to choose it with History and philosophy"

"I going to take the philosophy and History too but the sex thing doesn't sound interesting" He paused "I take buissnes management"

"Cato I have a question why you studying Social Pedagogy?" He looked at me with an uncomfortable look.

"Okay but please don't laugh" I nodded and he continues. "I picked it because I want to help people. People with health issues like little kids with too much weight or army guys who have to deal with a new leg. In my opinion there is no better feeling in the world then to see someone happy because of your actions" He said and was surprised.

"Wow" That was the only thing that I could say.

"What?" He asked and I think I have to apologize

"I mean I never though that you are this kind of person" I said

"I got this side from my mom" He smiled and looked to the ground. "And how is art Peeta?" How did he know about my main seminar. He recognizes my quietening look on my face. "I saw your works at school Peeta I know you can draw" I smiled at the compliment and want to say something but then our food comes. It was delicious the best lobster I ever had but the best moment was when Cato's and my Hand met each other, it was not planned but no one of us pulled away. The rest of the dinner was quite normal just like the drive back to the college, it was now dark outside. Before we got into our houses Cato and I sat on a bank where I sat with Delly before.

"So I guess you have no interesting to having a job in the future" Cato said in a sarcastic tone

"Absolutely not" I said and we both chuckled a bit. " I'm not making any money so don't tell my parents" We laughed and he smirked at me but he looked on my lips.

"When I going to meet your parents to night I'm not going to tell them" He said with a calm voice. "Okay art student what do you think about that?" He pointed on two massive things who leaned at each other made out of steal.

"Um I would say that these two beings leaning up each other in a perfect balance. I one would fall they would just loose each other so it's just about support"

"You can't admit that they look like testicle" I laughed because he was right they looked exactly like that.

"Hey Peet it's getting late and I have to be out early tomorrow" Cato said

"Okay" I response, I was sad that he is leaving me

"But there is one thing I wanted to do the whole day" He said and looked deep in my eyes.

"And what is it?" I said before he leaned over and kissed me. His lips were soft and warm, he was a great kisser so I response the kiss. We just sit there and kissing for about five minutes before he stopped.

"Okay, um see you tomorrow right?" He asked and still looked deep in my eyes.

"Yeah" I answer

"Awesome" He said and gave me a quick kiss "I like you a lot Peeta"

"Me too" I said and he smiled and walked away. My first kiss and that with Cato, if someone told me that my first kiss is going to be with Cato I would say that this person is crazy but it was the best feeling on the world when he kissed me. I looked at my phone to check the time it was 9 pm so I have can go to the art building and met the others so I made my way to the art building.

"Peeta glad you made it" Jiana jumped into me when I open the door.

"Hey Jiana" I said and got introduce to the others by Jiana.

"So you guys hang out here a lot" I asked

"Yeah, you know we are not into the whole frat party thing" A guy answer

It wasn't a party it was just me and some other people who hang out drunk good wine and draw a bit. I drew a piano in the woods, I don't know why but I got into my head. Jiana was right next to me

"You're like a slightly version of-" Jiana said but I cut her off

"Picasso?" I asked

"Yeah how did you?" She asked

"I have been told that before" I smiled to her and looked at her drawing. Her style was different she just syringe colors and the fabric, I don't know why but I liked it.

The rest of the night was quite fun, it was nice to met people with the same passion. I didn't have to get to my house alone because some art students were in my house too but just a guy of them were on the same floor. I said goodbye to him and opened my door to my room. I was tired it was now 2 am so I got out of my close and got into my bed. Before I fell asleep my mind were just by Cato and his soft lips. I wonder what he is thinking right now. That was the most peaceful sleep I ever had.

* * *

**AN: Next Chapter Cato P.O.V? and I'm sorry for any mistakes do you like the story so far? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello :) I'm sorry for not updating the story but here is a really short chapter in Cato's P.O.V.**

Ch. 8

I did it. I really did it. I kissed him. These were the only things that going through my head right now, I kissed Peeta and he liked it. That was something I dreamed of a long time. I made my way into my house it was dark outside so I'm worried that something could happen to Peeta. I mean he's very little and doesn't look strong it would be easy for somebody to kidnap him or anything like that but I'm stupid it's the campus nothing bad could happen to him here. When I got into my house I could tell that the most of the students of my house aren't home because one of this frat parties. I got into the elevator and pushed the button with the number five. It taked a minute to get to my floor and when I got out of the elevator my premonition that everybody is on this frat party get right. The floor was quiet to quiet. I made my way to my room and unlocked the door when I got in I was surprised to see Marvel in his bed. Short before we got here Marvel made sure that we are roommates that was something he always dreamed of even after I told him that I have feelings for the baker boy. I tried to be quiet and let Marvel sleep but it didn't work soon he turns his lamp on and looked at me with a cocky grin on his face.

"And? Future Mister Mellark how was your date?" While he said that he sat up on his bed into a comfortable position.

"Shut the fuck up Marvel! It wasn't a date okay"

"Well he waited for you after football practice and you invited him to a dinner, sounds like a date to me" I know he's right it sounds like a date and it looked like a date but officially it was only two friends met each other in there free time.

"Did you did it?" Marvel asked still with his cocky grin on his face

"Did what?" I asked

"Kissing him" I looked at him confused "Cato please did you really think that I didn't know that you want to kiss him tonight? Now I'm hurt" He said sarcastically He was the only one who I told about my feelings for Peeta because I knew he would understand. "So did you?" He asked again

I gave him a shy look before I answered his question "Yes" I slightly smiled to myself.

"So is he your boyfriend now?" Marvel asked

"I-I don't know" I stuttered

"You don't know? Did he say something after the kiss?" I open my mouth to say something but I didn't know what to say. "Did you said something?" Marvel asked again.

"Only that I like him a lot and if we see us tomorrow"

"And what did he said?" Marvel was kind of excited about my answer

"He just said me too" It feels so good to repeat his words

"So he forgives you for everything?" Marvel asked with a softy voice.

"Yes he does and Marvel I'm begging you to not fuck this up. I don't know if he forgives you!" I slightly shouted at him. Sure Marvel was my best friend since elementary school but I know everything what he did to Peeta he always told me that very proud until I told him about my feelings for Peeta.

"Hey, Hey, Hey calm down big boy I'm not going to hurt the bread" He put his and on my shoulder but I pushed it away.

"Don't call him like that his name his Peeta you understand" I gave him an aggressive look and an angry tone in my voice.

"Okay, I'm sorry I'm not going to do anything to Peeta" Marvel said. "Because I know how much he means to you" And that's why Marvel his my best friend he knows everything about me and I know everything about him. I leaned on my bed and groaned into my pillow. What if Peeta doens't want a relationship with me. What if he can't forget the past and still sees in me the brutal jerk with no heart from high school.

"Do you remember the first day here" Marvel said and I got out of my pillow and looked at him. "When you saw Peeta here on the first day and told me the whole day about it" I smiled to myself Marvel knows how to get me in a good mood. "The whole day you're just talking about him. Like OMG! Peeta is on the same college! Now I have a chance! OMG!" Marvel said

"I never said OMG" I said

"Oh yes you did and I had to get you drunk to stop it" Marvel laughed and I joined him. He is a good guy with some personal issues about the topic love.

"I'm kind of scared Marvel"

"Why?" Marvel asked confused and a sarcastic tone.

"I'm scared to fuck this up. You know now I have a chance but what if-" Marvel cuts me off as he threw a pillow right in my face.

"Don't think about that Cato! Everything is going to be great I promise you that" Marvel said and saluted. "If you going to be this depri Cato like after high school I'm going to kick the shit out of you" I knew what he means I was a wreck after high school because I though I would see Peeta never again in my life. That I never had the chance to say my true feelings for him and now I have the chance but I didn't done it.

"I'm going to meet him tomorrow anyways so I think that's the right time to say it" I said he need to know what he means to me.

"Invite him to the football party tomorrow" Marvel said. I totally forgot about that.

"Do you think he would come?" I asked him

"There is only one way to find out right?" He said and looked at my phone

"No it's too late for that I'm going to ask him tomorrow in history" I answer

"To sweat you even chose the same lessons like him" Marvel said with his annoying sarcastic tone.

"No I didn't!" I said but he looked at me with his cocky grin. "Okay yes I kind of did"

"I knew it" He was proud at himself...again. "By the way what do you want to say to him?" Marvel asked

"Tell him what? I don't know what you mean" I asked him

"You said that you want to say something at the right time" Marvel said

"Oh that yeah no you would just laugh" I said a bit embarrassed

"Come on Cato tell me! Pretend like I'm Peeta" Marvel said and looked at me

"I love you" I said and Marvel looked at me and starts to laugh.

"I'm flattered Cato but I like girls more than guys" Marvel said and leaned into his bed.

"You're a freaking jerk" I said and chuckled a bit I knew he wasn't serious about it.

"Everything is going to be fine trust me. I will meet him and invite him and then you say that you love him and after that you kiss him and everything is going to be perfect." Marvel said and turned off his lamp and turned around in his bed.

"Good night Marvel" I said and lead down into my bed and closed my eyes. I didn't undress me or brushed my teeth. I just want to sleep and dreaming of Peeta. I was so happy that he response the kiss it gave me a good feeling that he likes it too. I will see him tomorrow and I will say it the three words. The eight letters. Now I have my chance and I'm going to use it.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello :) Back to Peeta`s P.O.V**

Ch. 9

This morning was stressful. I had to be at my History lecture in ten minutes. I oversleep this morning because my alarm on my phone didn't wake me up. So I had to brush my teeth, get in some close, made my hair and probably eat something in ten minutes. Mission Impossible but I don't know how I did it but after five minutes I was ready to go. I picked my bag and my phone and went out the door.

I didn't take long to get to History building but when I got there I nearly died and heavy breathed because I run the whole way. It was slightly uncomfortable how people look at you while you running. When I got into the building and headed to my room I calm down a bit, I had two minutes left so I don't have to run anymore. The room for History was big even bigger then the room for Art and it was full of students and one of then was Cato he sat there in the fifth line and was on his phone. So I took out my phone and sent him a message.

Is the seat next to you free?

He looked up and searched to room for me when our eyes met I smiled at him and waved my hand a bit not too obvious. He smiled back and take his phone. Of course we could talk face to face and he wasn't that far away but it was kind of cute of him to write me back. My vibrates and I look at it.

For you always

I smiled at the answer and start to made my way to him before an older guy stopped me.

"Excuse me mister but what's your name?" He has to be the professor because he holds a clipboard in his hands. He was little and had glasses. His hair was Grey and short. He was a bit chubby.

"Peeta Mellark"

He looked at his clipboard and searched for my name just like the girl on the first day. "Mellark,Mellark, there you are" He pointed on his clipboard with his finger and take out the pen from his pocket on his shirt and made a chop behind my name. "I'm Professor Schillinsky but please call me just Mr. Schill" He smiled at me and turned around and got to another student who just get in. I made my way to Cato and sat right next to him.

"Hey" I said and looked at him he seems to be happy to have me next to him.

"Hi" He smiled and Mr. Schill start to talk to us. He listens to him for a while it wasn't that interesting but better than my High School teacher. After twenty minutes Cato talked to me.

"Hey um, the football team made a party to night and..um..I want to invite you to that" Cato asked me shyly he was so cute. "You don't have to if you don't w-"

"I would love to come" I cut him off

"You can bring friends of yours if you want and-"

"Mister Hadley" This time Mr. Schill cut him off.

"Clinton" Did he just guess and hoped to get a right answer. Mr. Schill just take a breath and continues to Cato.

"What has been the result of the war on drugs?" Mr. Schill asked Cato

"Why you asking me?" He said

"Because that's a college seminar and that how college seminars work out. The Professor is in a conversation with the students"

"Well it's harder to get drugs I can tell you that" Cato answered

"The prize for cocaine has dropped seventy percent in the lase thirty years" Mr. Schill didn't let Cato go

"Then you dealer is selling you some probably stepped on shit" Nearly everyone in the room laughed even Mr.  
Schill

"Mr. Hadley college is a wonderful place. Here you can decide who you actually are and be yourself or you can pretend to be somebody else." Mr. Shill said. Cato seems to be impressed by his words. I mean it's clearly that he pretend to be someone else in High School and he is just himself.

"Why are you saying this stuff" Cato said and Mr. Schill claps his hands.

"That's exactly the answer I wanted Mr. Hadley" Mr. Schill hysterical said. " I want you to question what I'm saying. This is the bases of this whole lecture. Because on college you can say what ever you want. You I really can say what ever I want. Theodore Roosevelt was a black lesbian, The Eiffel tower is made out of dildos they can't fire me and now Mr. Hadley I want you to say whatever you want, just say what think right now"

"F-Froakes" Cato stuttered

"Froaks not a word but I'm accept it. You can do what ever you want with your life Mister Hadley the only way the failing this class is not becoming who you truly are"

I looked at Cato he seems to be deep in his own mind. What is going thought his head right now, I hope he is himself now and the kiss was real. And not some another stupid prank like in High School. For the rest of 's lecture Cato didn't speak a word he even didn't focus on Mr. Schill he just looked at his table. I'm starting to worry about him. So I take his hand and he got out of his minds.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked and looked at him and squeezed my hand more in his.

"Yeah, I'm fine" He didn't look in my eyes he just starred at my...my lips. If he wants to kiss them, I have no problem with that. It's good for the girls in here that they don't have a chance but no he didn't kiss me.

"Okay" I said with a supporting voice and got my hand out. Before I got my attention back to Mr. Schill I felt something wet on my cheek. Cato kissed me. Not a real kiss just a cheek kiss but it was a kiss. I didn't want to blush red but I couldn't help it. The rest of the lecture was quite boring. When the lecture was over and I got my stuff Cato grabbed my hand and headed me out of the room and the building. I love his touch. We walked a bit before Cato stopped and start to talk.

"So you gonna come to night?" Was he still nervous about my answer

"Yeah and I can bring some friends right?"

"Of course but I want to have my time with you okay?" He said and was still nervous. "And don't be scared if Marvel come to you and ask you the same thing. He wanted to invite you but I wanted to do it on my own" Cato continues.

"Cato why are you so nervous?" I asked straight away.

"What do you mean, I'm not nervous" The last words came out some quite that it was pretty clear that he is.

"Cato you are just tell me why"

"Because.." He stopped and I looked at him "Because I'm scared that you don't like me" Now he was stupid and cute at the same time. I shake my head and got on my tip toes and kissed him. I felt his arms wrapped around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I broke up the kiss first and looked into his eyes.

"You don't have to" I said and he kissed my again

"That was way better than your cheek" I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Be there at eight pm" Cato said

"But where?"  
"You will find it its one of the student's association houses" He smiled gave me a kiss and turned around. This night is going to be perfect.

A couple of hours later.

"Delly I don't know what to wear" I said and sat disappointed on my bed. Delly in front of my closet

"Don't worry Clove and I will make the perfect outfit for you" Delly said. "Yeah Clove would be a big help for me if she finally gets out of the bathroom" Delly shouted.

"I'm almost ready and who cares about what you wear Peeta. Cato want's you anyway so don't worry and calm down" While Clove said that she got out of my bathroom. Clove looks really pretty in her back dress and her make up made her even prettier. Delly was good looking too. Her hair was bound into a pony tail and her blue shirt fits really good to be converse shoes and the black pants.

"Clove what do you think fits better to this?" She showed her a black shirt with white cross on it.

"Isn't that to hipster?" Clove asked

"No it's not but I don't know which pants he could wear" Delly said

"Guys you don't-"

"Sssh" Delly and Clove cut me off.

"This one" Clove pointed at the black pair of pants

"I knew it, okay Peeta get up and get dressed so we can have some fun" Delly said with an over excited voice

"Why did I invite you?" I asked in a sarcastic tone

"Because you love me" She said and I got into my bathroom. Delly and Clove know how to dress me. I looked pretty fine in this outfit. The pants pushed my butt a bit so he looks bigger now. I can't lie I like the idea of Cato starring at my butt like he did star at my lips in History.

"Perfect" Clove said " Now we can go" She grabbed my and Delly's wrist and headed us out of the room and our house. It was dark outside and we didn't have to search for the house because the music was so loud and everyone make noises. The most of the guys roared and some girls made WHOO thing what I don't really get. The door of the house was open and a lot of people were in there.

"Do you see Cato?" I asked Clove who was right behind me.

"No I don't, HEY MARVEL" She screamed and made her way to Marvel

"Delly did you see him yet? He must be around here" I asked Delly

"No I don't see him" She looks around and soon her face got in shock and she was focused on one point her mouth a bit open.

"What?" I turned around and then I saw it. There was Cato with two drinks in his hands and he was kissing a blond tall girl.

"I'm so sorry Peeta" Delly took her hand on my shoulder but I threw her hand away and made my way out of the house. Why did he does that was this all a joke? And why is there this horrible feeling in my stomach. I hate him, I hate him so much. He just broke my heart and that's when I realized that I had fallen in love with my High School bully.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

** Next Chapter :) Sorry about any grammar mistakes.**

Ch. 10

**Cato's P.O.V**

The party was quite good actually but it would be better if Peeta was here. It's now ten minutes after eight and I told him to be here at eight. Did he forget it? Or didn't he want to come? Maybe the thing between us is not going to work out even how hard I want it if Peeta doesn't response my feelings I can do what I want but I totally understand him. We fucked him really up in High School and treated him like shit, I must be a very hard time for him and I admire his positive personality. His smile...even after all that what we did to him his smile is full of happiness and I'm happy to be able to kiss the lips who do this smile. We have to come, he has to so I can tell him my true feelings and how much he means to me. Why I didn't done it before after he kissed me it would be the perfect moment. I'm so stupid I really hope he's coming.

The music was loud and kind of annoying. Pop music with electro beat is not my favorite type of music but some songs are catchy. I searched the crowd of already drunk people after Peeta but I couldn't find him. Soon I recognize that I don't really know many of the drunk persons here. I mean this is the party for the football players, I didn't saw any of them except for Marvel and Gale. To be honest I don't really care about the other players I didn't have any conversations jet with one of them the only one was Gale but only because he quite okay. He's like me, not a man of big words and he's the only one in a relationship. Katnipp is her name or anything like that. Marvel was really into it to know his new co-players, I think he didn't get it that this is college and High School and things are different now. Talking about them two I just saw Marvel handing Gale a whole bottle of Vodka. I can smell it from here that Marvel is already drunk as hell, when Gale looked at me with a 'please help me face' I made my way two them. It wasn't easy to get to them because of all the dancing people around here. Some girl who danced on a table fall from it, it was funny but she looked hurt. When I finally arrived Marvel and Gale. Marvel handed me the Vodka bottle and leaned against the wall.

"Her-e Cato drink that Gale is a pu-uussy" Yep, he was pretty drunk and smelled like a cocktail bar.

"No I'm not! I only don't want my Girlfriend to see me with a whole bottle of Vodka!" Gale said.

"Boo-Hoo Vagina it's- it's not like your Gi-rlfriend is here anywa-ys" Marvel said he had problems to talk. He always has when he drinks a lot.

"Yes she is" A girl behind Marvel announced. Marvel turned around and looked at her and scanned her. After that he turned back to Gale.

"Giv-e me a fist bro" Marvel raised his fist for Gale to strike but he didn't.

"Cato this is Katniss by the way" Gale said and I gave Katniss my hand. Katniss was here name not Katnipp still a pretty awkward name. But Cato isn't better.

"So can I leave you with drunk Marvel alone?" Gale asked and took Katniss hand.

"Hey! Don't talk a-bout Marvel like that he's a co-ol guy" Marvel is now talking in third person. I give him an hour before he passes out and I have to bring him home.

"Yeah I'm fine but did you see Peeta?" I asked Gale

"No, I don't but I he will come" Gale said smiled and got with Katniss on the couch.

"Cato" Marvel said and put his hands on my shoulders. "We have been friends for a w-hile now and I only wan-ted to make somethin-g clear" He stopped and looked at he worried. "Bro's for Hoe's right?"

"Always" I said and clapped on his back "Anyways you won't even remember this conversation tomorrow"

"Of course I will" He said and looked behind me. "Shoots!" He yelled and left me alone.

I just stand there with the bottle of Vodka in my hands. On my left was a table with shoot glasses so filled one glass with the Vodka a drunk it. It teased horrible and I don't like Vodka anyways I'm more a beer fan. I just stand there for a while and thought about Peeta, I want him in my arms right now. It was now fifteen after eight, Peeta please don't do this to me.

"Hey" A blond tall girl stand before me. She was pretty but looked really slutty where is Marvel when you need him.

"Hey" I response I just want her to leave

"Are you alone here" She asked with a flirtatious voice.

"Actually I'm not but HE didn't show up yet. Bu he will come" Is said and emphasize the word he for let her know that she don't have a chance.

"She lets you wait what a whore" Is she stupid are just pretty drunk?

"No HE's not so please let me pass so I could get a drink for HIM" I said and got to the little bar in the house. I took to cups of beer and leaned against a wall with the door in my view to see Peeta coming.

"Come on big guy, You can have fun with me before she come's" This girl didn't get it.

"Listen I-" I cut of when she smashed her lips into mine. I tired to put her away but she fights against it. But somehow after a whole minute I made it to get her away.

"Bitch! You don't get it I'm gay!" I shouted at her.

"Okay fine why didn't you say that earlier you aggressive fag" She said and turned around and got to the next boy. I really want to strangle her.

I just stand there and looked around again to find Peeta. The only similar faces I found were Gale with Katniss on the couch and Marvel with this Clove girl. Wait a second Clove is here, that means Peeta must be here some were. I start to walk around and searched for a tiny, blond boy with a cute ass. Hopefully my tiny, blond boy with a cute ass. I didn't find him so wanted to start to made by way to Clove and ask her before I girl on the bar got my attention. She looked at me...pissed. Who is she? Then it hits me she must be a friend of Peeta's, yeah I saw her when I gave Peeta my number they were talking on a bank that day. When I made my way to her she shook her head slowly and an evil look and her face.

"Hey aren't you a friend of Peeta?" I asked her

"Yes I am" She said angry and nearly shouted

"Okay relax where is he?" I said. Why is she so upset with me, I didn't done anything to her,

"Relax?... Relax? And where he is? Don't act like you care about him!" She said. What the fuck is wrong with her.

"Okay, what the hell is your problem?"

"What's my problem is? You broke his heart!" She shouted but fortunately the music too loud for anyone else to hear it.

"Wait no I didn't God dammit I love him" Now I shouted.

"Did you believed that before or after you put your tongue into this girl's mouth huh?" She said. Fuck.

"Oh my god" I put my hands on my head. "Okay listen I didn't kiss her, I even told her that I'm waiting for a guy but she didn't care" My eyes get wet. Perfect now he hates me, I lost him forever.  
"Please you have to trust me" I took a little pause and looked into her eyes. "Please"

"Tell me why I should believe you" Damn she was a good friend.

"Because I invited him to tell him that... I love him" I said very serious but also shy. "So please tell me where is he"

"He got out after he seen you with that girl" She said and looked to the ground. I start to move out of the house. When I got I nearly start to run after him even I couldn't see him but this girl grabbed my arm.

"Cato wait! I think he needs time now!" She said.

"But I have to tell him that I love him!" I said "I can't loose him right now"

"Give him space" She said.

"But he hates me now" I got myself on the ground and set there. This boy doesn't know which effect he has on me.

"No he does not!" The girl sat now next to me.

"Of course he does" I stopped "Did he cried?" I asked her but didn't look at her.

"I-I don't know" She said and for a moment we just sit there and did nothing. "Okay we make it like that" She started to talk again.

"You give me your number and I sent you a message when I talked to him okay?"

"Why you? Why not me?" I asked her a bit angry before she got up.

"Because I know him for his whole life" She said and looked down to me.

"You're Delly right?" I asked her.

"Yeah how did you?"

"He talked about you" I said and got up and took my phone out.

"That's my number" I gave her my phone and she saved it. "Don't forget it please"

"I don't, I mean I want him to be happy too" She said, smiled and gave me a wave before she left.

"Please bring him back to me" I said to myself. Now I have to wait and I will pray the whole night that he gives me a chance. But before that I have to bring Marvel home.

* * *

**Peeta P.O.V**

The water of the shower was pleasant warm. I have to look like a fool right now, sitting there on the ground of the shower in my wet clothes...crying. Just like in one of this typical and annoying teen movies where at the end everything is going perfect but my life isn't a teen movie. How stupid I must had been to really think that Cato Hadley the ultimate, tall, masculine and hot football player from High School actually had feelings for me or cared about me and even worse I can't help it but I love him now. Cato was always hot yes but in High School I never felt something for him...for my own security. I always thought there is no way that a guy like him will have feelings for me one day and I will die alone with some dogs or cats so I look out for not falling in love with someone. In High School a heart break from some guy would have killed me, a couple times I was near to do things to me...things who could end my life. NO Peeta NO! You're not going into this place again, yes the thing with Cato seems to be over but I'm now strong enough to handle it. I am a survivor, I'm not going to give up again and I will work harder.

I get up and turned the water of. Before I got out of the shower I undressed me completely and got out of the shower..naked. It was a bit cold but my closet was not far away from my bathroom. I picked just underwear and a shirt for sleep, I'm not going to do anything to today anymore. It's nearly nine and it was a stressful day so I'm tired. I got into my bed put the blanket over me and closed my eyes. Only a few seconds later someone knocks at my door. Please be Cato. No wait Please don't be Cato. I got up and open the door for the person who knocked. It was Delly and she looked sad but kind of nervous.

"Hey Delly what' up?" I asked her leaned against my door my arms crossed.

"Hey Pumpkin how are you?" She said cautious.

"Well... I'm fine" No I'm not.

"Really?" She asked and I know that the knows that I'm lying.

"No" I said softly and looked to the ground.

"Peeta can we have a quick talk?"

"Why Delly? I'm tired and I don't want to talk about tonight right now okay" I said to her and tried to close the door but she stopped it with her feet.

"Peeta please" I let her in I could do what I want she not goes to leave me alone now.

"Okay what's the matter?" I started when I got under my blanket again and Delly sat on my bed.

"I talked with Cato well actually he talked with me first" Delly said but didn't look at me.

I lead myself full down on my bed and got on my side with my face to the wall. "I don't want to talk about him"

"Well you have too because right now he made his way to us" Why Delly why?

I didn't move I just shoot my eyes. "Why are you doing this to me Delly?"

"Because you have to know some things about the...you know...kiss." Delly said.

"I don't want to know anything...I'm hurt Dell'" Still no move from my body.

"However he's coming now and I really want from you to listen to him. I'm not asking you to look at him just listen."

"Why I should?" I asked still not moving just lying there.

"Because he had wet eyes while he talked to me" She said and there was it this weird and uncomfortable feeling in my stomach. Just like when I saw kissing that girl but this time it was a good but still weird feeling. Delly just sat there on my bed and I laid and my bed since there was a knock at my door. I felt Delly moving and now I can hear her talking to someone.

"Hey he's in bed and he pretend's now to sleep but I think he's still awake. Just talk" Damn you Delly you know me too good sometimes.

"Okay thanks Delly for everything" Cato's voice. I shoot my eyes and breathed really slow to look my little sleeping act real. Cato sat on my bed and stroked my body on the blanket.

"Okay I'm just going to talk. Peeta I didn't kiss the girl she kissed me. I even said to her a couple times that I'm waiting for a guy but she didn't care and smashed her lips into mine. I know you're hating me right now and probably need time to move on but please trust me that it wasn't my choice. You don't have to come but I would like to take you tomorrow to a secret place of mine. If you want to come and give...US a chance please be there at seven pm tomorrow at the parking slots." There was a little pause before he said the words who got straight into my heart. "I love you Peeta." I felt him move near to me. Then he leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek just like in History, after that he got up turned my main light off and closed door. Now I was alone. He loves me...me Peeta Mellark and I... I love him too. I really wanted to spring out off bed and ran after him but I was too tired so I drifted away.

The next day was quite uneventful. I just thought about Cato and his secret place. It was now seven pm and I decided to gave him a chance so I currently made my way to the parking slots and there he was. He looks a bit panicked around but when he saws me his face relaxed. I made my way to him but didn't smile or talked to him.

"Hey" Cato said he was happy I can tell. Cute.

"Hi" I said softly. This was awkward.

"Are you ready?" He asked and pointed on his car. I nodded and got into his car. For an hour we didn't talk, I just sit there and looked on the streets through the window. When we got on a street who has grass on his sites and had like a fence with cow's on Cato's side and wood's on my side. I asked him.

"Where we going?"

"It's a secret" He asked and smiled at me. His smile made me smile. After another thirty minutes he stopped and got out. I did the same and closed the door behind me.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

He looked around and looked down to me "Okay you have to promise to not tell anyone about this place!"

"About woods and cows?"

"Come" He said and gave me his hand and I take it. We going straight into the woods since we got onto a broken fence Cato told me to slip under it so I did and he did too. We walked maybe two minutes...hand in hand as we arrived a lake. It was so peaceful here and the atmosphere was awesome. We just stand there and looked on the water.

"Wow" I was the first to say something.

"I like it here" Cato said. "It's a beautiful place"

"How long did you know that place?" I asked him

"My whole life but I never bring someone here" He said and took my hand again but I got out on threw my shirt away and took my pants off.

"What are you doing?" He said.

"Go swimming" I said smiled at him and jumped into the water. It was cold but it was an awesome feeling. "Do you just stand there or do you come in?" I asked Cato flirtatious.

He chuckled a bit and undressed him self until of his underwear and jumped in.

"Fuck! That's cold" He shouted

"Aww little Cato is cold" I said in an annoying tone.

"What was that?" He said, chuckled and made his way to me and tickles me underwater. I could feel his arms trying to wrap around me to pull me closer but I escaped. I give him a chance but not that easy. I got out of the water followed by Cato and now we just sit there on the shore. Soon I laid my head onto his legs and looked at him. We just sit there and looked at each other for a while. He strokes my check and went through my hair before I got up and looked directly at him.

"What did you want to say yesterday?" I knew the answer already.

"Um...well" He took a deep breath." I-I love you Peeta" He said and looked at me worried. I can't help it but I leaned over to him and kissed him. Gosh I missed his lips so much.

"I know" I said ans looked at him before I kissed his nose.

"I knew you were awake" He laughed and kissed me again.

"Peeta do you believe now that People can Change?" He asked.

"Yes" and that was my answer before we kissed again and start to make out. I'm finally happy.

* * *

**AN: This maybe looks like the end but it's not. ;) Please Review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ahoi! Sorry for not updating so long but I'm really busy right now. Hope you don't mind. Sorry for any mistakes and I'm not the best but I hope you enjoy it :)**

Ch. 11

"So we're together now?" Cato asked me. Was that even real? Cato as my first boyfriend. If someone told me that Cato Hadley will ask me if I want to be his boyfriend. I definitely had called the guys with the white jacket.

"Um, If you want too" I said shyly. Awkward situation, I never had any experience in stuff like that. I really like him and I think that I'm ready now. I'm ready to be finally happy. To be happy here and with him.

"I would love too" He kissed me. Just a short one.

"What about the-?" He cuts me off when he kissed me again. I like the feeling from his lips on mine but I don't like that he cuts me off the whole time.

"They don't mind" He said and pulled me closer to him so he can rest his head on my shoulder.

"You don't even know what I'm talking about" I said to him and turned my head so I could see his eyes.

"You're too cute sometimes Peeta" He said and strokes my leg with his foot. "They don't mind I already told them on the first day and Marvel introduce me always as his gay best friend, it's annoying" I chuckled about that comment.

"We're talking about the football team right?" I asked him not sure about what we talking.

"Yeah I know" Cato said. "Don't worry babe they don't care about it. I mean that means more girls for them right?" Babe. I'm his babe now. I can totally live with that.

"Why introduce Marvel you as his gay best friend?"

"To let them know that they don't have a chance" Cato answered.

"Right" Stupid Peeta. I should have this known on my own. "I think Clove has a crush on Marvel" I said

"Why?" Cato asked in shock. Why was he so shocked? Was it bad? Was it good? "He's a jerk"

"I don't know why, but I think it's just because of his body when we were at your football practice she couldn't let her eyes from him" I said before thinking back to that day. "You have a fine ass in this pants by the way"

Cato laughed and pulled me even closer to him. "Thank you, you have a nice one too" This makes me blush. "Aww my Peeta is going red" He said and placed a kiss on my cheek before getting up.

"Where you going?" I said. I already miss the heat from his body

"Back to the car it's getting late and dark outside. We should go back to the campus" Cato stretched his hand out to help me to get up. When I was on my feet again. I wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled my face into his chest.

"Do we have too?" I didn't want to leave this place I just want to stay here. Forever.

"Um yes because I'm getting tired and my bed is on the campus and not here"

"We could sleep in your car" I protest. Gosh I sound like a five year old who doesn't want to leave a Toy Store.

"Peet I don't think there is enough space for us both" He said and I made my way back to the car.

"Yes there is" I shouted when I got to the fence.

"Peeta don't be a stubborn" I got to the car and looked through the window were the backseats were. The space is limited but enough space for me and him or more me on him.

"See I told you there is enough space for us" I leaned against the car when he came out the woods.

"Okay, okay we're gonna sleep here in my car but we have to call someone" He came to me and put his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. "You little stubborn" He said and gave me a kiss. I won.  
Cato opened the trunk and gave me a Scottish themed black and blue blanket. I took the blanket and opened the door for the backseats it was surprising warm in the car. I made myself a little bit more comfortable but not to comfortable I have to change my position anyways when Cato get's in. Soon Cato got into the car too and closed the door behind him. I kicked him playfully with my left feed. He pretend that he was hurt but I know he wasn't and then he attacks me with all his weight and got on top of me. Cato wasn't only taller than me he has at least fifteen pounds more than me.

"Cato you heavy" I said too him. Yes he was heavy but I like him on top of me "And I can't breathe"

"See told you we wouldn't fit in here"

"Let's change position and I will show you that I'm right" We turned our position so that I was on the top and he at the bottom. Cato took the blanket and put it on top of me. I was lying like a baby on his body and I loved it.

"See we fit" I said to him and looked at his face.

"Okay you won, just call someone" He chuckled and I could feel the vibration from his body. I send Clove a message and Cato called Marvel who made some silly jokes about gay sex and other things. Short after that Cato put his arms around me and closed his eyes. I stayed awake for a while. Not only because of the little storm outside. No I'm worried about so many things. How things work now and about sex. Do I have to fuck with him soon or is he waiting for me. Anyways I can't concentrate the storm is too heavy. Gosh I hate storms, they always scare be since I'm a child. I never could sleep alone in my bed when a storm was outside. I'm now much older but some things never change.

"Stop it" Cato's voice

"What?" I looked up to him his eyes were still closed.

"Whatever you're worrying about. Just stop"

"How do you know I'm worried? You didn't even open your eyes" How could he?

"You think I need to see you with my eyes to know what's going on with you?" That was it. I pressed myself closer to him and drifted away to the land of peaceful sleep. I woke up two or three times. The storm was just to heavy and loud but every time when I woke up Cato told me that he was there and that nothing will hurt me and I knew that he was right.

The drive back to the campus was in silence but not an awkward silence a more comfortable silence. The whole drive Cato hold my hand and looked damn cool with only one hand on the wheel. When we got to the campus area he brings me to my house.

"Okay, I have practice now babe" Cato said to me and leaned into a kiss. A more passionate one this time.

"Bye Cato" I said and he was gone. I miss him already.

"OH MY FREAKIN GOD!" A high voice shrilled into my ears before a girl hugged me from behind. It was Delly.

"Hi Dell"

"Hi Dell? That's the only thing you say to me Hi Dell? Tell me everything Peeta EVERYTHING!" Delly was so in high spirits.

"About what and which drug you used?" I said when I made my way into my house and the elevator.

"First of all I'm not on drugs" Delly said when we got into the elevator. "I'm just excited that my little pumpkin has his first lover...or boyfriend?"

"The second" That was only thing what I said before the elevator doors opened and I headed to my room Delly short behind me. When I got into my room I felt like I was in something like a police interrogation. She asked me what we did, when we did it and why we did it. After I nearly told her about everything she threw a condom in my face and gave me a hand kiss before she left.

The next few weeks were just normal. Cato and I had a normal relationship, Marvel was very nice to me he even apologizes for everything he did in High School but I'm sure he only did this because Cato forced him or "friendly" asked him to do it. Delly and I got back into our old friendship we were closer than ever. Clove still runs after Marvel when he was in her perspective. It was funny to watch. It's the live I always wanted: good friends, follow my dream and being loved. But today I have the opportunity to go into an art museum with Prf. Teyone and two other students. She said that me, Jiana and an other guy named Noah were her best students so far and that's why she picked us tree. We even drove in her car, I don't know how much Prf. Teyone earned but is had to be much money because her car is awesome. The museum was huge and looked very strange from the outside. Just white with circle things or anything like that. Short before I got into the museum someone called me.

"Hey babe" I like to call him like that.

"What up Peet I just want to remember you for the game tonight" I love his voice so much.

"I didn't forget about that, I know what it means to you"

"Just to make sure...okay have a nice day Peet I think I won't be able to see you before the game" He sounds sad at the ending.

"It's okay just please don't break your bones or anything other okay?"

"I promise" He said and I could her someone screams Hadley in the background "Okay I have to go love ya" He was gone.

The exhibition of the current theme in the museum was really interesting. Some paintings were just white with a black string on it. While we walking through the exhibition Prf. Teyone told us about her personal life. Why she is so interested in art and she was like me. She picked art to escape from the real world to be in her own perfect world. Her life wasn't easy she had to fight in her time to be able to have a scholarship for a college and to study art like us, just like me.

"And this guys is why we are here" She pointed proudly on a painting. On the painting was an Asian girl with a broken bottle in her right hand by her sides were massive mirrors and she wears a red dress.

"Amazing Prf. Teyone" Jiana said

"Yeah, really amazing Enobaria" A girl appeared right next to us.

"Thank you Angelina but you know since you're on college, on the college where I work. You have to call me Prf. Teyone." Prf. Teyone said. Was she angry at that girl and why did she know Prfs forname?

"I'm sorry Prf. Teyone" Angelina said and then looked at us. "Oh my god these shoes are stunning where did you get these?" She looked at Jiana.

"Um...I don't remember" She answered

"Too bad, oh and how rude from me I'm Angelina Prescott" She gave each one her hand. Angelina was the dream of a man. Long beautiful blond hair, thin, a flawless face and skin. Her outfit was special she wears a white blouse with a tie who was color matched with her stockings and a mini skirt. She looked like Japanese school girl. "Okay bye I have to do something really important. Have a nice day" He gave us a warm smile and left us. The rest of the tour was just like it was before and when we arrived the campus and said goodbye to Prf. Teyone I had enough time to get ready for Cato's first game.

We made everything in Clove's room. We all wore the colors of the college. Delly even painted her whole face in the colors. Clove and I just made strings on our cheeks like military people.  
"This is going to be an awesome night" Delly said

"YES all this guys in tight pants and attacking each other" Clove said

"And I thought I was gay" I said. Clove was now fake mad at me and Delly was lying on the ground for laughing.

"I like the sassy Peeta" Delly said "But now get your butts up and let's go"

* * *

The arena was full and nearly everyone wore the colors of our team. From hats to shirts even shoes everyone was part of the wave. Clove,Delly and I sat in the middle of the crowd and near to us was Jiana with Noah who was completely drunk. He made the right mood for us. When I looked around I saw her. Angelina she stands there alone. Her tie and stockings were in the colors of the college too but she was alone so I decided to invite her to watch the game with us.

"Hey Angelina right?" I asked her

"Oh hey the guy from the museum" She said happily

"Yeah Peeta, are you alone here?"

"Yes" She said

"Do you want to watch the game with us?"

"Of course!" I headed her to our places.

"Hey guys that's Angelina I met her today and-"

"Oh my god this make up is so cool" She said to Delly

"Thank you, I'm Delly by the way" She gave me a weird look but smiled at her.

"Clove" Clove was totally focused on the game field but she told her name so she was polite to Angelina. And then it begins the game. Cato's team was the second to enter. He looked so damn hot in his football outfit and Clove screamed the whole time Marvel's name goodbye eardrum. A couple times I was scared about Cato's health and Angelina was a WHOOO girl just like Clove and to have two WHOO girls right next to you is not good but at the end of the day our team won their first game.

I said goodbye to Delly who get back too their house after the game. Angelina asked me to come with her to the party who was right after the game and Clove she waited like a fan girl in front of the stadium for the players. But one of them waited for me behind the stadium.

"You were awesome" I said and kissed my fresh showered boyfriend. "Hey, um do you mind if I don't come with you to that party?"

"No not really, I'm not going either" Cato said.

"But it's your party!" I said to him.

"Yes but I just want to get in my bed and chill the rest of the night with you" Cato said and took my hand and start to walk.

"Okay" I said to him and kissed his cheek while we walking. When we got into Cato's room he undressed himself until his underwear and got into his bed.

"Come here. Be my spoon" He said to me and he didn't have to ask twice. I undressed myself too and got into his bed too. We both drifted away fast until I woke up from loud moans and creaking from a bed. It has to be Marvel who has fun with some girl but I can't see anything because Cato lead in my view. Speaking of Cato, he was awake to and hide his laugh very hard. I got to his ear quite as I can and whispered to him "Does he even know we here?"

"I don't know just try to sleep bunny" I punched him slightly for my nickname and then pulled my back against his front and felt his arms around me. After a few minutes of moaning I drifted away again.

* * *

**I'm horrible at endings but I hope you like it :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

I woke up in Cato's arms. The only thing I could see was his chest, I must have turned around in sleep and nuzzled my face in his steel chest. Cato was snoring a bit, he looks really cute when he sleeps. Every time when I look at him I can't believe that he has fallen in love with me. Me, the little, shy and boring baker boy without anybody. I never thought that I could forget anything what happened in High School but with Cato's presents everything disappears. Cato takes a deep breath and kissed my forehead.

"Good morning babe" Cato said with still closed eyes.

"Hey baby" I said and stretched my neck so he could kiss my lips. His lips still tasted amazing.

"I slept so good with you in my arms" Cato said and looked with his sleepy eyes into my eyes.

"Well, you slept but an other part of yours didn't sleep the whole night" I said.

Cato chuckled and rested his had on mine and his hand on one of my butt checks. "What he just got overexcited"

"Like your hand?" I said. Cato squeezed his hand a bit who was still on my butt and smashed his lips into mine. I got lost so easily in his kisses, his touches...it felt right. Soon my little Peet enjoyed Cato's attention too but before things got even more heat up. A sleepy voice came across from the other side of the room.

"Can you lovebirds please wait until we're out of the room"

Cato stopped kissing and touching me before he turned around. While he turned around I got up and sat on his bed to see and really party marked Marvel for me.

"I'm sorry Marvel but you didn't care about us last night so it's karma" Cato said.

"But you were asleep!" Marvel introduced.

"Where is the victim anyways" Cato said. He calls the Girl victim that's mean but I can't blame him.

"She's in the shower" Marvel said and laid back on his bed. While Cato was busy with his phone I crawled on the bed to cuddle his back. I put my legs around his waist and pressed my head against his back. Short later the girl came out of the shower. Marvel stands up and start to introduce her to us "Oh um guys this is-"

"Angelina" I said

"Oh hey Peeta I didn't know you were here" Angelina said. You can't blame her for being pretty but even in the morning she looks stunning.

"Marv Marv can we go?" She said. Marvel jumps up and got dressed in less than a minute.

"Bye guys" Cato said and got his attention away from his phone to a box of cigarette.

"You smoke?" I asked.

Cato holds the box in his hands and didn't look at me. "Well...yes but I'm not really proud of it but I need it you know. It's an addiction like you are" He said and kissed my cheeck.

"You never smoked in front of me or told me" I said.

Cato got up and opened a window. With a lighter he ignites the front of the cigarette. "Because I was scared that you don't want me if you know it"

I got up and stand next to him. "I don't care. Can I try it?" I reached my hand for the cigarette but Cato threw it out of the window.

"No you don't try it! It's stupid I regret the day so much when I started" Cato said really serious.

"Okay, calm down gladiator" I said and gave him a romantic kiss on the lips.

"You're hungry" Cato said

"I'm starving!" I said and we got dressed and brushed our tenths. The whole time I noticed that Cato was looking at my butt. I don't know how to feel about that. I'm his boyfriend, it's normal, but I'm not ready for...sex but he would understand, I'm sure about that.

We got to one of the shops were you can buy food and stuff. They aren't on the campus but only twenty minutes away so we didn't need a car. The whole walk we walked hand in hand. There are no words who much I love this feeling. We got some candy's and stuff what makes you fat. Cato bought this huge bottles of this energy thing, he said he need them for his muscles. While we head to the campus again. Cato started talking.

"Marvel asked me earlier if we want to camp with the others?" He asked

"Came down to who are the others?" I answered.

"Um...let me think" I counted the people with his free hand. "Marvel, Gale and his girl oh and the blonde bombshell from the morning" He said

"Her name is Angelina and she's pretty nice" I said. "Can I ask Delly and Clove?"

"Sure there is enough room in Marvels truck, well I think there is enough room for us" He laughed at the end.

"And if not we can snuggle together" I said and kissed him.

"I love you" Cato said. "But I'm not going to share you with someone not even Delly!"

"Come on it's Delly!" I said. His jeaoulisy was pretty cure actually.

"I'm your boyfriend, she's only you best friend" Cato said

"She knows me longer" I introduced

"But I know you better" He said and gave me passionate one. The rest of the was pretty uneventful. I asked Clove and Delly if they want to come with us, they both agreed. This day Cato showed me his lazy side because the rest of the day we both just laid in my bed and watched on his Netflix account some series. When it came down to Lost I fall asleep I think because I woke up when the sunrise was at his final end and my had on Cato's shoulder.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Cato said.

"Yes" I got a bit closer to his body. "The orange of the sunrise is my favorite color"

"Caramel and sunrise orange, I keep that in my mind" Cato said. "Actually you should look at your phone. Somebody changed your background"

"Cato" I said annoyed and got my phone. When I turned it on I saw a picture of me sleeping and Cato's shoulder who was kissing my forehead. I will keep this picture as my background forever.

"Cato-" He cuts me off with a kiss. I smiled at him. "Can we keep this position?" I asked and he nodded. While we just laying there in silence I could feel Cato's hands exploring my body before he gets on top of me and start to attack my neck.

"Cato, no I'm not-" He cuts me off with a kiss.

"Relax I'm not going to do something for you, Just lay down and do nothing" He said and got under the blanket. His hands put my boxers down and he started to work on my already hard member and the next thing I could feel was his mouth working on my manhood. The feeling from his lips on my dick was amazing, I can't really describe it. I moaned his name a couple of times and one time it was so loud that I hoped Clove hasn't heard it. When I felt I was close, I got my fingers in his hair.

"Cato I-" It was too late. I let my whole cum in his mouth. After that he got to my face and gave me a kiss with tongue, while we doing this my own cum got into my mouth. "Eww babe why?" I asked him

"You taste amazing so I thought you want to taste too" He said with a grin and laid next to me resting his head on my chest.

"Aww big bear Cato wants to cuddle?" I said with an annoying voice. But he just nodded and closed his eyes, so I did too. That was the first night that Cato slept in my arms.

XxX

"There is no way that we all going to fit in there" Delly said when we stand in front of Marvel's truck.

"Don't be so pessimistic Dellandra" Marvel said and opened the door for the backseats.

"That's not even my name" Said Delly while getting into the car, followed by me and Cato with Clove. Katniss and Gale sat behind us in the trunk. Marvel drives and Angelina took the seat next to him. We drive like an hour before we got to a deep forest.

"Okay guys get out and take the tents" Gale said and we did what we have told.

Our place to build the tents was like thirty minutes into the forest at a little lake. We had four tents and they all where build next to each other, so I had no chance to made a little job for Cato.

While Delly and I searched wood for the campfire. Cato, Gale and Marvel tried to get the grill to work. Clove and Angelina searched wood to and Katniss got water just if the fire get's too big.

"So how are things between you and Cato is everything good?" Delly asked me while picking little pieces of wood from the ground.

"Yes, I'm happy" I said and smiled at her.

"You deserve it" She said and we head back to the others and threw the wood into the already little fire. I sat next to Cato who rested his head on my shoulder. Because I'm his boyfriend I got the best food from the grill. The German sausages were the best of all. I don't who Gale got them but they were delicious. With her phone Katniss played some chill music while we all watched into the fire and thought about life. I cuddled myself a bit more into Cato's arms and closed my eyes just to enjoy the moment. It was a perfect moment, Cato's kisses on my forehead, his hands stroking my body, the cold from the area and the heat from the campfire. I just got into sleep before someone said my name.

"Peeta, do you come with me to get more wood" Angelina said. "The others are to lazy"

"Okay" Is said and got out of Cato's arms. I gave him a kiss and followed Angelina.

"I think back there is some good dry wood" She said and we got even deeper into the forest. "Okay, um, you search on this side and I do this side okay?" She said and started to search. I got on my side and tried to see something in the dark, before something very hard hits my head. Everything went black.

* * *

**AN: Hey I'm so sorry for not updating this story of a month but I'm very bussy with school and stuff so please don't blame me. I will be updating this story possibly in middle of may because of my final exams, Please Review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

I slightly opened my eyes a bit. I laid in someones arms in a driving car. How did I get here? What happened? I remember that we decided to go camping and that the car was small but somehow we all fit in it. But what happened after that? As my head started to hurt I let out a small painful moan. Suddenly the body I laid in moved a bit in shock.

"Peeta?" A familiar voice spoke to me. "Peeta how are you?" I knew the voice but I couldn't figure out who the person was. I felt fingers stroking my hair and something wet on my forehead. The person maybe kissed my forehead.

"Is he awake?" A second voice this time further away but not to far but I knew that this person was not sitting right next to me.

"Yes...I think but you need to drive faster Gale!" The person shouted a bit.

"I can't Cato! I don't know this car" Cato! I was in the arms of Cato. My Cato...the boy who changed my life so much. The boy who changed himself very much. I moved my head and followed the little whispers of Cato. They were so quite that I couldn't hear anything. Something wet landed on my cheek, a tear?

"C-Cato?" I said and opened my eyes a bit more.

"Yes Peeta it's me" He said and kissed my forehead again. "How are you?"

"My head hurts" I said. Remembering the pain.

"I know. Angelina hits you" Cato said.

"She didn't Cato, you're overreacting" Gale said while making a curve.

"And how do you know that huh?!" He shouted at Gale. I know his anger problems from High School too good if no one stops him with shouting, this is going to end really bad. So I tried to find Cato's hand and squeezed it to calm him down.

"How do you know that she did?" Gale said in a calm voice. I didn't know Gale really good but he seems to be the total different as Cato. More calm and relaxed than him.

"Cato where we going?" I asked him

"Into the hospital. Do you remember anything what happened today?" He asked tried to be calm but I could hear from his voice and feel from his heartbeat that he was really worried about me. It gives me a warm feeling in my chest to know that someone is worried about me.

"No..I-I don't" I said, I felt that my eyes got heavier and heavier in every second.

"Stay awake Peeta!" Cato's voice broke at the end. "We're nearly there!"

That was the last thing I got before I blacked out again. Before I was completely gone, I felt how hard Cato shook me and even slapped my arm a bit but it was useless.

Everything went black again.

I stood in an empty Grey room. It was very dark so I couldn't see much. Except for three human bodies. I got near to one of them and saw to it was the ripped body of a middle aged man. His back was full open so you could see his rips and organs. I want to throw up but somehow I couldn't. Then the man turned around so I could see his face and what I saw shocked me. It was my dad. I wanted to run but I couldn't. After that the next thing what my eyes saw was Delly who got her head ripped of from her body. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. The last body were actually two persons. One of them was a man in black and the other person...Cato. The man in black hold a gun against Cato's head who cried and opened his mouth to say my name but I couldn't hear it. The man in black shot Cato in the head. Everything around him was covered with his blood. His hands felt to the ground and the man let the rest of Cato's dead body fall to the ground. My dad was dead, Delly was dead, Cato was dead. There were no words to describe how I felt. The man turned around with the gun still in his hand and walked over to me. Before he could do something I let out a painful scream.

That was when I woke up. I was full of sweat and I lied in a hospital bed. "It was just a nightmare...just a nightmare" I said to myself a lied back into the bed to get comfortable. Did someone heard me? I looked out of the window, it was dark outside but because of the lights from the city you could see something. I spent a couple of minutes of looking out the window before someone got into my room.

"Are you okay Mister Mellark?" A young woman asked

"Yes I'm sorry" I said and looked at the woman. She looked like a complete nerd but was still good looking. "Just a nightmare"

"Oh that's normal" She said and walked to my bed. "The doctor said that you can leave tomorrow morning. A Miss...uhm wait a second" She opens a little well I don't something like a book. " Miss Everdeen is going to pick you up"

Katniss? Why her?

"Do you need something? Water? A second pillow?" A declaration about the events yesterday would be nice.

"A water would be nice"

"Of course, oh and don't forget to take the pills the next three days okay" She said and left the room to come back just a minute later. I got my water thanked her and took my pills. They tasted awful but for my health right. I just lied there for a few minutes before I recognized my clothes on the chair next to me. I stretched my arms and reached my pans with my hands. I got them on my bed and searched for my phone. When I found it I saw I got many heartwarming messages from my dad, Angelina, Delly, Clove and Cato. I got a message from Katniss to but it was just a notice when she comes. I response to all of them and told them that I was okay. After a minute I sent the message to Cato, I got a respond from him.

_"__Good now I can finally sleep :D Love you"_

XxX

The next morning was quite uneventful. The doctor checked me one more time and I got some extra pills. I got my stuff and made my way to the elevator. I pressed the bottom who would take me ground floor. When the automatic door opens I could already see Katniss standing like a cowboy who leans against his Fence outside.

"You're ready?" Katniss said.

"Yes...definitely" I said and got into her car. Her car was quite old and rusty. I felt like it could break every second. I talked to Katniss a lot on this ride, she told me a lot about herself and mostly about her baby sister who wants to become a care assistant one day and how proud she is. She didn't talk a lot about her mother and not even a bit about her father.

"Why Cato didn't pick me up?" I asked when we arrived the college.

"He got training but he felts horrible I can say you that" She said and got out of the car.

"Well I think I wait for him at the stadium"

xXx

"You smell like sweat Cato leave me and take a shower!" I said after I got attacked with kisses and snuggles.

"Only at your place" Cato said while a cocky grin got on his face.

"Okay but please don't try something sexual" Even that Cato means so much to me, I'm still not ready for the 'real' sex.

"Peeta I'm your boyfriend not a pimp" He said and took my hand. Hand in Hand we headed to my house. I unlocked the door and got in. Before Cato could tackle me on the bed I gave him a towel and went with him into the bathroom.

"So you're showering with me?" Cato asked.

"What?" I asked in shock but I can't blame him. I said to him to shower and now I'm in the bathroom...with him "Wait Cato uhm...I-I don't know"

"Come on Peet, I saw your dick before and he was in my mouth too so there is nothing to be ashamed of" He stopped and looked at the mirror behind me where he could check my ass out. "Really there is no part of your body to be ashamed of"

"Okay Cato I got it just turn the shower on" I said. Short after Cato turned the shower on he undressed himself. While his clothes left his body I couldn't help it but I had to look on his Adonis body. How could a hot guy like him fall in love with me?

"Are you just standing there?" He said as he noticed what I was doing. I shook my head and undressed myself. "You are so beautiful Peeta" Cato said when I stood complete naked in front of him. Cato got in the shower first and when he got in I could see his steel round ass. I wonder if someone ever visits this space.

When I got in the shower to and I felt the warm water landing on me I let my body relax. Soon later Cato came down to me and kissed me softly. We shared some romantic kisses before his hands moved down to my butt. I liked the feeling to have his hands on my own sit pillow so I moved my hands on his abs. The feeling of skin to skin was indescribably good. My fingertips slowly discovered every curve of his abs. When I looked down I saw myself and him in full erection and lust. I got hard without even knowing it. Even that I said myself that no sexual things are happening I moved my hands to Cato's member.

" No Peeta you said-" I cut him off with a hard kiss.

"I know what I said, just let it happen" I put my hand on his shaft and slowly started to move up and down. I looked up to Cato who smiled at me and now closed his eyes while leaning his had back. After some minutes of jerking, kissing and exploring we washed ourselves. I loved the fact that Cato was way taller than me so he could wash my hair and I had to do nothing. When we laid in my bed I thought about everything what happened before I lost myself in Cato's warm comforting arms.

A few weeks later.

"You're ready?" Cato asked me when he stands in my door.

"Yes let's go" I said gave him a kiss and headed to his car. After the last camping trip went terribly wrong Cato decided to go on a trip just with me. He knew a mountain where you have an amazing few over the whole city. The whole time while driving Cato had that look on his face. He even landed one his hand on my leg and the other one on the wheel. We parked in an area where you have the whole city in front of you. It was perfect to be here at night. In the near of our car was one of this little areas where you have a railing and some banks.

"Okay" Cato said. "Come on let's go on the backseats" He said with a smile and moved on the backseats. What was he up to?

When I got there I was attacked with kisses and soon I was in Cato's arms too. The kisses got harder and his hands discovered my body. Does he want the one thing? I'm not ready! When he unbuttoned my pants it was too much.

"Cato stop" I said quite between the kisses but he didn't. "Cato please...please stop" He didn't what was wrong with? I said stop he doesn't. When he tried to undress me I was done. "CATO STOP!" I shouted very loud. So loud that Cato gave my shocked face. "What are you doing?" I said

"Come on Peet you want it too" He said and tried to kiss my neck but I didn't let him.

"No I don't" What was he thinking. Maybe Cato didn't change. "You know what we're done" I said in an angry tone and got out of the car.

I hate him. I fucking hate him. I love him. No! I-I don't know. Cato means so much to me but still how could he. I thought the ignorant stupid American football player from high school was gone. I laid against the railing my eyes on the lights of the city.

"Peeta?" A weakly voice. I turned around and saw Cato. His eyes were red...he cried...did he cried over me?

"Peeta" He stopped and a tear rolls down his cheek. "I'm so, so sorry" He got closer to me. "I'm so stupid that I didn't stop, sometimes it just get's over me" He was now right in front of me. "Please forgive me" He said and sobbed at the end.

I don't know what made me to make the next move but I pressed his body against mine. I let the heat from his body warm up my heart. "I love you" I whispered

"So do I" Cato said and took my head in his hands to see my face. "So, So much" I placed a kiss on my lips.

"Can we forget about the 'done' part?" I said with glassy eyes. He nodded and we both started to smile widely and then kissed with the late night city behind us. It was like in one of this classy romantic movies. But there was one question in my mind. What did he mean with 'sometimes it just get's over me'?

* * *

**AN: Wow...just Wow I didn't update over a month. Shame on me. I'm really sorry :(**

**Anyways I just want to thank everyone who still with me. I read the old chapters and OMG what did I do :D and at this point I want to thank Mattiboi for helping me in this :) Please Review :)**


End file.
